One More Chance
by Nejiten58
Summary: Tenten a 16 year-old girl who got pregnant by her boyfriend . When she founds out that her boyfriend Neji just used her . She moves to Suna with her mother to have a new better life and to move on . 6 years later she decided to go back in Konoha . As they go back to Konoha she and her ex-boyfriend crossed their paths . What happens when Neji found about her/their daughter ?
1. Prologue

_Neji pinned Tenten on the bed while kissing her ._

_" Umm , Ten , you sure you want to do this ? " Neji asked as he broke the kiss ._

_" Umm , y-yes . I-if y-you also want to . " Tenten answered ._

_Then Neji removed her blouse and unhooked her bra and kissed her on the neck down to her chest ._

_Then he removed his shirt and his pants along with his underwear ._

_Then he started to unbutton and unzip her jeans and pulled it down along with her underwear ._

_Then Neji started to enter her causing Tenten to moan loud ._

_Then Moments later they we're about to reach their climax ._

_" Neji , faster ! " Tenten pleaded as she squeezed Neji's hand ._

_Then they reached their climax and Neji collapsed in Tenten's chest until they fell asleep ._

* * *

**A/N : Sorry if the prologue was kinda crappy or boring .**


	2. A night that changes my life

_6 years later ..._

*** IN THE CITY OF SUNA ***

" Mom ! I'm home ! " Yuki said .

" Yuki ! " Tenten headed towards Yuki and hugged her .

" Mom , look I've got a perfect score on my test . " Yuki said as she showed Tenten her test papers .

" Wow ! Your such a genius ! " Tenten said and hugged her again .

* * *

*** DINNER ***

" Here , Yuki , I've made your favorite food . " Tenko her grandmother said as she placed a bowl of ramen on the table .

" Thanks , baa-chan . " Yuki said as she grabbed a chopsticks .

" You really love ramen , Yuki . You know you remind me of someone . " Tenten said as she grabbed a chopsticks .

" Who , Mom ? My dad ? " Yuki asked and there was a long pause in Tenten .

" U-umm ... no , my classmate . " Tenten answered .

" Mom , my classmates says that I don't have a father . " Yuki said .

Tenten wiped her tears .

" Umm , Yuki , you have a father but ... he's dead , he's in heaven already . " Tenten explained as she puts her hand on Yuki's shoulder .

" Then I will tell my classmates that I have a father he just dies . That he dosen't left us . " Yuki said as she goes back to eating .

* * *

*** TENTEN'S BEDROOM ***

" So , what's your plan ? Are you going back to Konoha with me juts to visit your father ? " Tenko asked Tenten .

" I'm still thinking about it . You know I can't show my face in that city or in that place . You know ... because of my ... you know that already . " Tenten answered and sits on the bed .

" I understand , Ten . It's been 6 years since we left Konoha . And I know that you still haven't move on since Neji broke up with you . " Tenko comforted Tenten as she sat beside her and puts her hand on her shoulder .

" I'll think about it . " Tenten said .

" Okay , now you sleep . " tenko said and left the room .

Tenten layed on her bed and a tear fell from her eye .

* * *

*** FLASHBACK ***

_" Gimme my bag back ! " Tenten yelled ._

_" Then catch it if you can ! " The boy said as he passed Tenten's bag to the other boy ._

_" Nice Catch ! " The other boy said ._

_" Hey , you ! " A brown-haired boy came to help her ._

_" Let's go ! " The boy said and they left Tenten and gave tossed her bag back to her ._

_" Thanks . " Tenten said ._

_" No problem . Those guys tried to bully me once . But it didn't work . You shouldn't let them do that to you . Your a girl they should respect you . " Neji said ._

_Tenten smiled at him ._

_" Hi , I'm Tenten . " Tenten said and offered her hands to Neji ._

_" Neji . " Neji said and accepted her hand ._

_" By the way , you have cool ninja moves . " Tenten said and smirked at him ._

_" Hn . "_

_" What's a Hn ? " Tenten asked ._

_" Hn . See you tomorrow . " Neji said and walked away ._

* * *

Neji and Tenten became bestfriends until they became high school .

* * *

_Neji and Tenten we're eating dinner together ._

_" Tenten , there's something I need to tell you . " Neji said as he caressed Tenten's hand ._

_" W-what i-is it ? " Tenten asked ._

_" Ilikeyousincewebecamebestfriends. " Neji said fast and continously ._

_" W-what ? " Tenten asked ._

_" . . .bestfriends . . . Got it ? " Neji said ._

_" Y-you ? L-like me ? Oh come on , you've gotta be kidding me ... " Tenten giggled and looked at Neji's face . " ... or not . " She continued ._

_" S-so you don't believe me . It's okay , I mean everyone knows that a person like me would never like or admire anyone . " Neji said and he was confused ._

_" N-no , that's not what I meant . I mean there are many girls who like you that are 10 times more preetier than me . I mean , why would you like a person like me ? " Tenten said ._

_" Well , at least your not the other girls , right ? " Neji said ._

_" Yeah , the truth is ... I like you too . I just didn't tell you because I don't want to ruin our friendship . And I don't want to be dumped like Karin . " Tenten said ._

_" No , I will never do that to you no matter what . Because Karin is a whore and the type of girl who always flirt with other boys and also I know that she just used me to make Sasuke jealous . So , that's why I broke up with her . And I realized that the person I love is my bestfriend . The one who is always there and the one who makes me laugh and happy and the one who comforts me when I'm sad . " Neji said ._

_" Thanks , I mean I like you too . Even if you always annoy me I like you . I have feelings for you too . I don't know how and I don't know when . All I know is I have feelings for you . " Tenten said ._

_" So ... can you be my girlfriend ? " Neji asked ._

_" Umm ... y-yes . " Tenten answered ._

_" Really ? It's a yes ? "_

_" You know I always thought that we're just going to remain bestfriends . " Tenten said ._

* * *

_" Tenten , are you tired ? Want to come in my pad ? " Neji asked ._

_" S-sure . " Tenten nodded ._

**_* HYUGA COMPOUND *_**

_" Why is it so quiet in here ? " Tenten asked as she looked around the compund ._

_" My uncle and the others are in a business trip . " Neji answered ._

_Then they enetered Neji's bedroom ._

_Tenten layed on Neji's bed ._

_" Your bed is so soft . " Tenten said ._

_Then Tenten stands up and headed toward to her boyfriend and kissed him ._

_" Ten ... "_

_" I love you ... "_

_" Love you too . "_

_Then they are kissing each other again until Neji pinned Tenten in the bed ._

_" Umm , Ten , you sure you want to do this ? " Neji asked as he broke the kiss ._

_" Umm , y-yes . I-if y-you also want to . " Tenten answered ._

_Then Neji removed her blouse and unhooked her bra and kissed her on the neck down to her chest ._

_Then he removed his shirt and his pants along with his underwear ._

_Then he started to unbutton and unzip her jeans and pulled it down along with her underwear ._

_Then Neji started to enter her causing Tenten to moan loud ._

_Then Moments later they we're about to reach their climax ._

_" Neji , faster ! " Tenten pleaded as she squeezed Neji's hand ._

_Then they reached their climax and Neji collapsed in Tenten's chest until they fell asleep ._

* * *

_After 1 week ..._

_" Tenten , you've got to see this . " Sakura said and handed Tenten her cellphone ._

_Then Tenten looked at Sakura's cellphone and she saw a video of her having sex with her boyfriend ._

_" W-who send this to you ? " Tenten shuttered ._

_" I don't know . " Sakura said ._

_Tenten looked at the video ._

_You can only see Tenten being fucked and hear her loud moans ._

_Then she heard the other students looking and talking about her ._

_" She's the girl on the video , right ? " The girl whispered ._

_" Yes , she is . How shame of her . She's only 16 . She even cheats on her boyfriend . " The other girl said ._

* * *

_" Neji ! " Tenten called Neji ._

_They we're at the park ._

_" Hey . "_

_" What is this !? " Tenten said and showed him the video ._

_" So ... you found out already . " neji said ._

_" Did you plan this ? Why ? " Tenten cried ._

_" Yes . I just used you . We just had a bet and that's all . Since you've already found out so ... let's break up ... " Neji said ._

_*SLAP*_

_" How dare you ! I loved you ! But how can you do this to me . " Tenten said as she punched Neji in his chest ._

_" Ten , don't make a scene . Yes , I just used you . We had a bet and also I just used you to make Karin jealous . " Neji said and pushed Tenten away ._

_Then Neji walked away after a few steps he stopped ._

_" Oh and by the way . Sasuke wants you back that's why he broke up with Karin again . " Neji said and he left Tenten ._

_* Tenten's house *_

_Tenten was on her bed crying . Then suddenly her father barged in to her room ._

_" Tenten , what is the meaning of this ?! " Her father said and showed the video from his laptop ._

_" F-father , I-i can explain . " Tenten shuttered ._

_" Explain what ?! Your just a 16 year-old girl and your having sex with anyone ! Your such a whore . You should be ashamed of your self ! And by cheating on your boyfriend . " Her father yelled at her and left her ._

_Tenten just hugged herself wishing that all of that was just a horrible nightmare ._

**_* END OF FLASHBACK *_**

" Mommy . " Yuki called her Tenten .

" Yuki , why are you still awake ? " Tenten asked .

" Mommy , can I sleep with you ? I had a bad dream . " Yuki said and hugged Tenten .

" Sure , honey . What is your bad dream ? " Tenten asked as she kissed Yuki on her head .

" That you died and my father took me . " Yuki said .

" Mommy , are you okay ? " Yuki asked .

" Umm , yes . Okay , you sleep now and tomorrow is your exam . " Tenten said and they both layed on the bed and Yuki closed her eyes .

**_* FLASHBACK *_**

**_* GRADUATION DAY *_**

_" Tenten , I'm so proud of you . That you've graduated into high school . " Tenko said while they are walking ._

_" Thanks , Mom ... " Tenten said the she bumped someone ._

_" Ouch , watch we're you going ! " Karin yelled at Tenten ._

_" SOrry . I'm the one that should be saying that line . " Tenten said in a cold tone ._

_" Whatever , you whore ! " Karin rolled her eyes on her ._

_" Hey , watch your words . " Tenko said ._

_" Oh , Karin , there you are . "_

_" Hey , Neji . " Karin said and kissed Neji on his cheeks ._

_Tenten bowed her head and a tear fell from her eye ._

_" Ten , let's go . " Tenko said and they left Neji and Karin ._

* * *

_Tenten ran immediatley to the bathroom and she headed to the sink and threw up ._

_" tenten , a-are you okay ? " Tenko headed immediatley to Tenten ._

_" I'm okay . " Tenten said ._

_Then Tenten faints ._

_Tenten woke up in a clinic ._

_" Tenten , are you okay ? " Tenko asked as she caressed her head ._

_" I'am okay ... w-where are we ? "_

_Then a doctor entered the room ._

_" Oh , Miss Tenten your awake . " The doctor said ._

_" What happend ? Why am I here ? " Tenten asked ._

_" Your mother brings you here she said that you threw up and later on you fainted . Your 1 month pregnant . " The doctor explained ._

_" I-i'm pregnant ? " Tenten shuttered ._

_" Yes , and since your pregnant . you need to avoid to be stressed and to be tired . And also don't carry heavy things and don't drink medicines and caffeine . It can harm your baby . " The doctor said and left the room ._

**_* TENTEN'S ROOM *_**

_Tenten was in her bed hugging herself ._

_" Mom ... does father know that I'm pregnant ? " Tenten asked ._

_" No , he dosen't . Because he'll kill you or he'll force you to abort the baby . I don't want that to happen . " Tenko said ._

_" Mom ... would it be okay if I leave Konoha and start a new life and move on ? " Tenten asked ._

_" Umm , I'm also thinking about that . Since your video spreads out your father was always arguing with me . I was thinking that if I should leave konoha too and start a new life with you . I was gonna ask you about that . " Tenko said ._

_" Well , you know I want to start a new life . I mean wih my baby . I'll come with you , Mom . " Tenten said ._

_" Well , okay . Don't cry or stress yourself it's bad for you . Don't worry I'll book a flight in Suna tomorrow . We need to leave immediatley before your father finds out . " Tenko said ._

**_9 months later ..._**

_" Congratulations , it's a girl . " The doctor said and handed her baby to her ._

_" She's so preety just like me . " Tenko said ._

_" You mean " ME " . " Tenten said ._

_" So , what are you gonna name her ? " Tenko asked ._

_" Yuki , yuki is ... a cute name . " Tenten said and cuddled Yuki ._

_" Yuki ... where did you get that name ? from your father ? " Tenko crossed her arms ._

_" Maybe ... " Tenten said ._

_" Speaking of father . " Tenko said and showed Tenten a letter ._

_Tenten reads the letter ._

**_" Tenten ,_**

**_I already knew that your pregnant . I saw a photo and the results of your ultrasound . I hope you have a better life in Suna with your mother . But , don't expect me to help you when you have a problem and I'm not going to send you some money for you and your mom . I'ts your choice to come with your Mom . And don't ever come back . "_**

_" He knew . " Tenten said ._

_" Don't worry , Tenten . I'm here I'll never leave you . Even if your father hates you you still need to respect him . " Tenko said ._

_Tenten nodded ._

_" Ten , can I carry Yuki . " Tenko asked ._

_" Sure . " Then Tenten handed Yuki to Tenko ._

_Tenko cuddled Yuki ._

_" She's so cute . " Tenko said and cuddled Yuki ._

*** END OF FLASHBACK ***

" Mommy , why are you still awake ? " Yuki asked .

" Umm ... Yuki ... would it be okay if we leave Suna ? " Tenten asked .

" Why , Mom ? Why are we leaving Suna ? Where are we going " Yuki asked .

" We're going to Konoha . Where my friends are . Is it okay to you ? "

" Yes , Mom . Can you hug me so I can sleep ? "

" Sure . "

Tenten hugged her until they fell asleep .

* * *

" Mom ... "

" Yes , Tennie ? " Tenko asked as she eats her noodles .

" I already made my decision . I'll go back to Konoha with you . No matter what . I mean even father dosen't accept or see us . I want to see my friends again . " Tenten said .

" Okay , we'll be leaving when it's Yuki's summer vacation . " Tenko said . " Oh and by the way Temari and Shikamaru are going back to Konoha let's just go back to Konoha with them .

" Sure , I'll ask Temari if it's okay with them . " Tenten said .

***MALL***

" You sure your going back to Konoha ? " Temari asked as they stepped on the escalator .

" Yeah . would it be okay if we just go back to Konoha with you and Shika ? " Tenten asked .

" Sure , we'll be leaving like next month or next next week . You should start arranging papers and your passport . " Temari said as they stepped out from the escalator .

" Yeah , Mom , is arranging Yuki's passport too . You know I'm kinda nervous . You know my ... scandal . " Tenten said .

" Don't worry , Ten . It's been six years I hope our classmates and other friends dosen't talk about that anymore . You know the good thing is Me , Shikamaru , Gaara and Kankuro are the only one who knws about Yuki . " Temari said .

" Yeah , thanks for being my bestfriend although we are frenemies before . " Tenten smiled .

* * *

" Darn it ! " Neji grinned his teeth .

" N-neji-n-nisan , did you fire your secretary again ? " Hinata asked .

" Yes , I don't need a slut secretary like her . " Neji said .

" W-what d-did she do ? " Hinata asked while playing her thumb .

" She stripped in front of me and she says that she wants to have sex with me . What a whore ! Good thing is Uncle didn't saw us . " Neji said .

" So , your hiring a new secretary again ? " Hinata raised her eyebrows .

" Maybe , you know I don't need a secretary at all . Uncle is just the one who is saying that I need an assistant or secretary . Those girls are really flirty . "

" Hey , Neji ! " Aya hugged and kissed Neji .

" Hn . "

" Hinata , would you mind if you leave us alone ? I hope you can drive yourself home . " Aya raised an eyebrow on Hinata .

" A-anou , yes . " Hinata said and then she walked away .

Then Aya started to kiss Neji and pin him on the wall .

" Aya , stop . Not here . " Neji pushed her away .

Neji was driving and Aya was looking at Neji .

" Neji ... "

" What ? " Neji asked .

" Do you still love her ? " Aya asked .

" Love ? Who ? " Neji asked .

" Tenten or Karin . " Aya said .

" What kind of a question is that ? I never loved Karin . Yeah , she's my girlfriend before but I really don't have feelings for her and I know she dosen't have feelings for me too . Same with Tenten . And why are you asking that . We're just married because my Uncle wants to and your father wants to . " Neji said .

AYa nodded .

" Nothing , it's just ... nevermind . " AYa sighed .

*** SUNA AIRPORT ***

" Hi , Aunt Temari and Uncle Shika ! " Yuki waved at Temari and Shikamaru .

" Hey , Yuki . " Temari waves at Yuki . " You ready ? " Temari faced Tenten .

" Guess so . " Tenten said .

*** KONOHA AIRPORT ***

" Hinata , did you call Uncle ? " neji asked while they are walking .

" Yeah , he said he'll meet us at gate 5 . " Hinata answered .

Tenten , Tenko , Temari and Shikamaru we're pulling their suitcases .

" Well , here we are , Yuki , Konoha . " Tenko said .

Yuki looked around the airport .

" There's gate 4 and ... there's gate 5 . " Hinata said and pointed at the gate 5 .

Tenten and Neji we're about to see each other when his Uncle walked towards them .

" Hinata , Neji your early . "

" Oh , Uncle . "

" Ino ! " Temari waved at Ino .

" Temari ! Shika ! " Ino waves .

Then Ino and Sakura headed towards them .

" Tenten ? " Sakura widend her eyes .

" Hi , Sakura ... " Tenten waved at Sakura .

" Tenten , what happend to you ?! We're all worried to you . Where have you been ? " Ino hugged Tenten .

***COFFEE SHOP ***

" You left Konoha after our graduation without telling anyone ? " Sakura asked .

" Yes ... I decided to go with my mom in Suna when I found out I was pregnant . And Temari helped me to find an apartment and to raise Yuki . " tenten said .

" But why didn't you tell us ? You can trust us we're your bestfriend . You don't know how much we we're worried when we heard that your gone . "Ino said .

" I ... because ... " tenten shuttered and a tear fell from her eye .

" Even Neji was a little worried when your gone . He thought that you comiited suicide or whatever . That's why he broke up with Karin . " Sakura said .

" Tenten , tell us . You can trust us . Did you really cheat on Neji ? " Ino held Tenten's hand .

Tenten bowed her head .

" No , he is . The truth is I didn't have sex with any men . He's my first . We've been dating for 2 years . But one night changes our relationship . Since we had sex everything changed . We barely talked to each other after that night and barely see with each other . Until , one week later Sakura showed me the video . Then after that I asked Neji about the video . He said ... "

" Said what ? " Ino asked .

" That he only used me to make Karin jealous and they just had a bet . Then he broke up with me . " Tenten continued then started to cry .

" So , what happend after that ? " Sakura asked and trying to comfort Tenten .

" Then , when my father found out about my video he really got furious . Then the night after graduation I found out that I was pregnant . I didn't tell my father that I was pregnant because he'll kill me or force me to abort the baby . Then I have made my decision I told my mom to leave Konoha and start . " Tenten continued .

" Is that so ? Tenten , why didn't you tell us before ? " Ino placed a hand on Tenten's shoulder .

" So , what happend when I left ? " Tenten asked .

" We just found out when Hinata told us ... " Ino said .

**_* FLASHBACK *_**

_" Sakura , Ino , Tenten is missing . " Hinata said ._

_" She's what ?! " Ino freaked out ._

_" I don't know I went to her house because neji-nii san wants to return something for Tenten . Then her father said she's gone . " Hinata said ._

_" Maybe she is just in the mall o-or move out . " Sakura said hysterically ._

_" Her father gave me this note . " Hinata showed a piece of paper to Ino and Sakura ._

**_' Father ,_**

**_On my whole life I loved you so much . Sometimes I wished that you can love me how I love you . But father I can't take it anymore . Mom and Me don't want to be burden with you anymore . So , see you in a better place ..._**

**_Tenten , '_**

_" Is this a suicide note ? or a good bye letter ? " Sakura wondered ._

_" Let's ask , Neji . Maybe he knows where Tenten is . " Ino said ._

_Neji was reading the letter ._

_" So , she left , huh ? Well ... I don't know where is she . Maybe she runaway with her boyfriend . And wherever is she I don't care about her anymore . " Neji said and hands the paper to Hinata ._

_" How can you say that ? She's still your bestfriend and your girlfriend . Well let's just say she's your ex-girlfriend . But she's still your bestfriend . Yeah , you said she cheats on you , but ... " Ino said ._

_" But what ?! I should forgive her or forget whatever happens . Hn . " Neji said and left ._

_" Hinata , I think you should talk to him . I'm sure he'll listen to you . " Sakura said ._

_" H-he w-won't l-listen to m-me anyway . " Hinata played her fingers ._

**_* END OF FLASHBACK *_**

" So , he really told you that I cheat on him . " Tenten said .

" yeah , but I don't really think you can cheat on him . He's your bestfriend or boyfriend before . But you know Tenten I know Neji was kinda worried when you left . He thought that you ran away , commit suicide or whatever . " Ino said .

" Excuse me . " Tenten said and answered her phone .

***PHONE RINGING ***

Tenten answered her phone .

" H-hello , Mom ? "

_" Tenten ... Yuki , is ... missing . "_ Tenko shuttered .

" What ?! "


	3. I lost everything since you left

_Recap for Chap. 1_

_" Hello , Mom . "_

_" Tenten ...Yuki , is ... missing . "_

_" What?! "_

* * *

"_ I just answered my phone for split seconds . Then she's gone ._ " Tenko said .

" Okay , okay , where are you ? " Tenten freaked out .

_" Here at the bookstore .Near the I-chi-ra-ku Ramen ?_ " Tenko answered while reading the Ichiraku Ramen sign .

" Okay , okay , look around the place maybe Yuki is there . I'll just call you when I get there . " Tenten said and grabbed her bag .

_" Okay ._ " Tenko said and hang the phone .

" Tenten , what's the matter ? " Ino asked .

" Yuki is missing . " Tenten answered trying not to panic .

" What ?! Let's find her . " Ino said and grabs her bag .

* * *

" Baa-chan ... Baa-chan , where are you ?! "

Yuki was walking and looking around the place .

Then he bumped a man .

" Sorry , mister . I didn't see you . " Yuki apologized .

" It's okay ... " The man's eyes widend .

" What's wrong ? " Yuki asked .

" What's your name ? " The man asked .

" Umm , Yuki . Why mister ? "

" You remind me of someone . " The man asked and stared at her face .

" Who ? My mother ? My Father ? My grandma ? "

" Maybe ... Umm , Yuki , right ? "

" Uhuh , what's your name ? " Yuki asked .

" I'm Yuri . " The man answered .

" Whoa , that's preety close to , Yuki . " Yuki smiled .

" ARe you lost ? " The man asked .

" Maybe , I saw a ramen store . But when I get back here my grandma is not here anymore . " Yuki answered .

" Do you want some ramen ? " The man asked .

" Sure ! " Yuki exclaimed .

" Yuki ! There you are . Where have you been ?! I've been looking for you ! " Tenko said and hugged Yuki .

" Yuki ! " Tenten exclaimed as she saw Yuki .

" Mom . " Yuki said and hugged Tenten .

" WHere have you been ?! Don't you know how much we've been worried ! " Tenten yelled .

" You shouldn't yell at your daughter . " Yuri said .

" And who are you ... " Tenten's eyes widend when she saw the man .

* * *

Yuki started to eat her ramen .

" Father ... what happend ? " Tenten asked .

" I lost everything ... since you and your Mom left ... " Yuri bowed his head .

" How ? " Tenko asked .

" Before you two left . The hyuga made a contract to merge with our company . And when you and Neji are in the right age both of you will marry each other . And me and his Uncle are favored in your relationship because we know that you two like and love each other . But when his Uncle knew about your video and when Neji broke up with you . He wanted to call off the marriage because it would be a disgrace of their family when the other company found out about your video . So I agreed to call off the marriage . Then since we decided to call off the marriage we broke our contract . " Yuri explained .

" Father , why didn't you tell me about this . You should have told me that you and Neji's Uncle are planning to get us married . So , we won't lose our company . Then what happend when you broke the contract with the Hyuga ? " Tenten hugged Yuri's arm .

" Then since the contract broke . I'm losing the company and I can't effort to pay our debts so I decided to sold the company to pay my debts . When I sold the company . The money is still less so that's when I decided to sold our excess lots ... and our house . " Yuri said .

" But , why didn't you tell us ? So ,we can help you . " Tenko said .

" You know ... I've been a bad father and husband . I don't want to bother you and Tenten since that you are happy . " Yuri bowed his head . " I'm sorry for everything ... when I lost everything that's when I realized that you two are more important than my riches . " \

" It's okay , father . We forgive you . " Tenten hugged him tight .

" It's okay , Yuri , we already forgived you . " Tenko said .

Then Tenten heard a familiar voice of a boy and a girl .

" Hey , Hinata , good thing that you escaped from Neji . " Naruto said as they came in to Ichiraku Ramen .

" N-naruto-kun . " Hinata played her fingers .

" Hey , little girl would you mind if you and Hinata exchange seats so I can sit beside her ? " Naruto asked Yuki .

" Sure . " Yuki said and exchanged seats with Hinata .

" Naruto-kun , d-do you remind someone of this kid ? " Hinata asked Naruto and stared at Yuki .

" Yeah ... it's ... Tenten ! Tenten ! Why did you become small and why all of the sudden you are eating ramen alone ?! " Naruto exclaimed .

" Excuse me ? " Tenten clears her throat .

" Tenten ! " Naruto exclaimed .

" Yeah , and why are you yelling at my daughter ? " Tenten stares at Naruto .

" Daughter ? " Hinata asked .

" Yeah ... " Tenten nodded .

" Tenten-chan , I missed you so much . " A teary eyed Hinata hugged Tenten .

" Hinata ... I missed you too . " Tenten hugged Hinata back .

" What happend to you ? Why did you left without telling anyone ? " Hinata asked .

" That's what Ino and Sakura asked me . " Tenten said .

" Wait , you already talked to Sakura and Ino ? "

" Yeah , I just came here in Konoha today with Temari and Shikamaru and also with my mom and Yuki . " Tenten said .

" Tenten ... is she ... Neji's daughter ? " Hinata asked and looks at Yuki while eating ramen .

" Yeah ... but ... Hinata ... please don't tell him . " Tenten said .

" Yes ... but it's Neji's daughter you can't refuse to let him see his daughter . " Hinata said .

" Hinata , please ... I know Neji is your cousin but please I'll tell him if it is the right time . Please , Hinata , I hope you understand my situation . It's not easy to tell or talk to the person who dumped and fooled you for a long time . Please , Hinata ... " Tenten said trying not to cry .

" I-i understand ... " Hinata said and started to eat her ramen .

" By the way , Hinata , I missed you so much why don't we go out sometime . " Tenten smiled at Hinata .

" SUre , it's saturday tomorrow let's go to the mall with Sakura , Ino and temari if they want . " Hinata smiled .

" Mom ... "

" Yes , Yuki ? " Tenten asked and looked at Yuki who is doing her " Puppy eyes " .

" Can I go out with Naruto tomorrow and grab some ramen ? Pwease ? " Yuki asked .

" Ehhh ... s-sure ... " tenten chuckled . " But , Naruto ... if something happens to Yuki . Your a dead meat . " Tenten stares at Naruto .

" Naruto-kun , y-your going out with Sasuke , SHikamaru and Kiba tomorrow , right ? " Hinata asked and looks at Naruto who finally finishes two bowls of Ramen .

" Yeah , they won't go with me to eat Ramen tomorrow so I want Yuki to come along . Is it okay , tenten ? We're friends before ... right ? " Naruto looks at tenten .

" Yeah , yeah . Just like a said if anything happens to Yuki . Your a dead meat . " Tenten said .

" Hinata , let's go . I bet Neji and your father is looking for you . " Naruto said and dropped the money and grabs Hinata's hand .

" Umm ... Tenten ... s-see y-you tomorrow at the mall . " A blushing Hinata said as Naruto pulled her .

" So , Father , where do you live now ? " Tenten asked as she faced to her father .

" I lived in a apartment near here . What about you three do you have an apartment already ? "

" We're suppose to stay in Temari and Shikamaru's apartment for awhile . " Tenko said .

" Can you ... just stay in my apartment ? I can't lose you two anymore . " Yuri said .

" Sure . " Tenko agreed .

* * *

" You live here , dad ? " Tenten asked as she looked around the apartment .

The apartment was kinda big but there are only few furnitures and it's messy .

" Yeah , it's not big but ... Tenten , you and Yuki can sleep on the bed and Tenko you can sleep on the on the floor I have a mattress and I'll just sleep on the couch . " yuri said .

* * *

" Thanks , Father . " Tenten said and hugged Yuri . " Come on , Yuki . Let's take a nap before we unpack . "

" So , Neji , Hinata told me that you fired your secretary again . " Hiashi asked Neji .

" Yeah , it's because the secretary you are hiring is such a whore . " Neji said .

" Well , then I told Hinata to find you a secretary . " Hiashi said .

" By the way , here's the papers for the presentation tomorrow . " Neji said and handed him a folder .

" Thanks , you can leave . " Hiashi said .

Then Neji left the room .

" Hey , neji ! " Aya kissed Neji .

" Hey . " Neji said in a cold tone .

" So , I heard you are going to the mall tomorrow with your friends so ... can I come ? " Aya said as she wrapped her arms on Neji's arms while they are walking .

" Nope . " Neji said .

" Why ? "

" First of all it's my friends bondin time . Second is I don't want my friends to see you flirting with me and last is you still have a ton of paperworks to do . Got it ? " Neji said .

Aya nodded .

" Hn . "

Neji walked away .

* * *

Tenko was cleaning Yuri's apartment .

" Well , it's already clean . Still need to clean the bathroom . " Tenko sighed .

" Tenko ... what are you doing ? " yuri asked as he enters the kitchen .

" Cleaning your apartment . " Tenko said while mopping the floor .

" Please , Tenko , you don't need to do this . " Yuri said .

" It's okay , just go check the girls . " Tenko said .

" Okay . " Yuri sighed .

* * *

**A/N : I KNOW IT'S KINDA BORING -_- BUT PLEASE NO BAD REVIEWS :)**


	4. When Yuki Meets Neji ( Mall Disaster )

" Naruto-ni san , Hinata nee-chan , where are we going ? " Yuki asked while holding Naruto and Hinata's hand .

" Just s-stroll a-around . Y-your mom i-is still at S-sakura's house . S-so s-she s-said t-that you just come with us in the m-mall . " Hinata said .

" Okay . " Yuki said .

" Oi , Naruto , Hinata and ... " Kiba waved at Naruto and Hinata and stunned to see a little girl .

" Hey , Kiba . " Naruto said and he do his handshake with Kiba .

" H-hinata - neechan , w-who is he ? " Yuki faced Hinata .

" He's Kiba , Yuki . My friend , our friend . " Hinata said .

" Hey ... Tenten ? " Kiba scratched his head .

" Actually she's not tenten . She's Yuki . Yuki this is Kiba and ... Akamar-ru h-his dog . " Hinata said .

" H-hi ... Kiba . " Yuki waved at Kiba .

" Who is she ? Your adopted child ? Your step-sister ? Your niece ? " Kiba asked .

" No. 3 . " Hinata said .

" S-she's your niece ? H-how ? S-since when did you h-have a niece that looks like ... tenten ? " Kiba wondered .

" Secret . " Hinata said .

" Hey , Akamaru . " Yuki said and trying to pet Akamaru .

Akamaru barfed and licked her hand .

" H-he l-likes you , Yuki . " Hinata said .

" Yo , Naruto . " Sasuke said as he walks towards them while his hands are in his pocket .

" Yo , Sasuke , where's Shika and Neji ? " Naruto asked .

" Well , Shikamaru said he'll catch up because he and Temari just got back here in Konoha yesterday . And Neji ... his flirty wife was guarding him all day . " Sasuke said .

" Naruto nii san , I'm hungry . " Yuki said and hold Naruto's hand .

" Okay , let's grab some Ramen , Yuki . " Naruto smirked at Yuki .

" Is that your sister ? " Sasuke asked .

" MMm ... She's our adopted child . " Naruto said .

" You and Hinata ? Your kidding , right ? " Sasuke raised an eyebrow .

" Of course , I'm kidding . Come on , Yuki , Let's grab some ramen . " Naruto pulled Yuki's hand and they walked away .

" I'm alone in here . " Hinata sighed .

* * *

" Hey , guys , can you help me to find a job ? " Tenten asked while she was looking through the window of the car .

" Ask Hinata she knows a lot of job . But ... you will be working in thir company . " Sakura said while she was driving .

" It's okay , I really need a job . " Tenten said .

" Well , I heard Neji fired his secretary again maybe you can be his new secretary . " Ino said while applying lipstick . " Oh , I'm sorry ... I didn't mean to ... " Ino said and puts the lipstick into her bag .

" It's okay . "

" Ino you pig . " Sakura whispered to Ino as she slap his arm .

" Ouch , you billboard brow . " Ino said and slapped Sakura's arm back .

* * *

" Hey , Neji , can I come with you at the mall ? " Aya said as she wrapped her arms on Neji's arm whil they are walking .

" I- "

" You told me that I should finish my paperworks . I already did . Second is you told me that you don't want your friends to see me flirting you . I never flirted you . " Aya said as she kissed Neji on the cheeks .

" SO , kissing and wrapping your arms on my arm in front of everyone is not flirting from now on . Okay , just tag along but I don't want you to stick with me for the whole day . Go get shopping and find some friends , Aya . " Neji said and left Aya alone as he entered the restroom .

* * *

" So , Tenten , tell us about your life when your in Suna . " Ino said as she drinks her soft drinks .

" Umm , I live in a apartment near Temari's apartment . Well , I graduted from Suna University . Mom is taking care of Yuki while I was in school . " tenten said as she drinks her softdrinks .

" So , Tenten , what do you felt when you have a child . I mean what do you feel when you knew that you we're pregnant at the age of 16 . " Sakura asked .

" When I knew that I'm pregnant also when I gave birth to Yuki . I don't know if I'm happy or not . Because I'm happy because I'm having a child but I'm sad because he won't knew or see his father . I told her that her father is dead . " Tenten said .

" You know , Tenten , I understand your situation . But , Hinata , is right you can't hide Yuki from Neji . I mean she needs a father , a complete family and whatsoever . " Ino said .

" The question is ... will Neji accept her as a daughter ? I mean he only used and fooled me . And I know he won't accept Yuki as his daughter . So ... it is better that Neji dosen't know that he has a daughter ... and I don't want to bother him anymore . " Tenten bowed her head .

" I'm sorry , Ten . Just remember don't give up whatever happens . " Ino said .

" Thanks . " Tenten smiled at Ino .

" Oh , Hinata , there you are . " Sakura said as Hinata sit down beside Sakura .

" Where's Yuki ? Is she with Naruto ? " Tenten asked .

" Yeah , I t-think s-she's with Sasuke and Kiba too . " Hinata answered .

* * *

" So , your name is Yuki . " Sasuke said as he stared at Yuki .

" Uhuh . " Yuki nodded .

" Who is your mother ? " Sasuke asked .

" Umm , Te- " Yuki didn't continued because Nauto covered her mouth .

" Yeah , umm ... actually her mom ... is ... actually Zenzen ! She is Hinata's ... niece . Her mother's name is Tenko . Right , Yuki ? " Naruto said while he hugs Yuki .

Yuki just nodded .

Yuki looks like Tenten especially when Tenten was still a kid . Her hair , her nose , her smile and the way she dress .

" Zenzen ? Zenzen Hyuga ? " Sasuke looked at Naruto and Yuki .

" How troublesome . " Shikamaru said .

" Naruto nii-san , where is Hinata nee-chan ? " Yuki asked .

" They are with Ino and Sakura . Do you want to talk to her ? " Naruto asked .

" Where is , Mommy ? " Yuki asked .

" Wait , I'll call... Hinata . Umm , Yuki would it be okay if you come with me to the parking to get my phone ? SO we can call Aunt Hinata and your Mommy Te- I mean Zenzen . " Naruto said as he puts his arm on Yuki's shoulder .

" Okay . " Yuki nodded .

Then they both ran .

" How troublesome . " Shikamaru said .

* * *

" Who gave this watch to you ? " Aya asked while she is looking at neji's watch .

" Umm , Tenten ... w-why are you asking ? " Neji said while he is looking for a parking .

" If that whore gave this watch to you then you should just throw it . I can give you a new watch . " Aya said as she wrapped her arms on Neji's arm .

" Aya , I'm driving let go of me . And plus you don't need to waste money just to buy me an expensive watch . And FYI Tenten is not a whore . She's a lovely girl , kind , caring and ... nevermind . Forget I mentioned it . " Neji said in a cold tone and grabs his arm .

*** FLASHBACK ***

_**" Hey , Neji . " Tenten hugged Neji .**_

_**" Oh , hey , Tenten . " Neji was surprised .**_

_**" Happy birthday . " Tenten said and she hands him a watch .**_

_**" Ten ... "**_

_**" Neji , I know this is not a very expensive watch . But ... I've really earned just to buy it . Do you hate it ? " Tenten said .**_

_**" Tenten ... "**_

_**" Okay , okay , I get it ... you hate it ... " Tenten said .**_

_**" What are you talking about !? I love it . This is the kind of watch I like . I don't like wearing expensive watches . Thanks , Tenten . I'll always wear it ... even if we broke up . " Neji said as she hugged Tenten .**_

_**" Even ... if we broke up ? Why are you planning to break up with me ? " Tenten wondered .**_

_**" No , what I mean is even if we broke up or I'm gone or your gone is I will always take care of this watch . " Neji explained .**_

_**" I love you too . " Tenten hugged him again .**_

*** END OF FLASHBACK ***

" Neji ... " Aya bowed her head .

" Hey ! "

" Ah , what ? What did you said ? " Neji was strucked .

" Nothing . " Aya said .

* * *

" Hey , Mommy . Where are you ? " Yuki asked while she is talking with Tenten on the phone as she walked around the parking .

" Yuki , stay on the safe side . " Naruto said while he is checking the engine of his car . " Damn it , why does this stupid car need to overheat ?! " Naruto scratched his head .

_" Yuki , I'm with Hinata . Are you okay ? Is Naruto taking care of you ? "_ Tenten asked .

" Yeah , Mommy , we ate a lots of ramen . And he introduced me to his friends ... "

* * *

" Neji , do you love Tenten ? I mean ... " Aya asked .

" Aya , you asked that question like a billion times . And as if you care if I still love her . I mean I'm not saying that I still love her . But , will you please stop reminding me our relationship before ... ? " Neji said .

" Neji , look out ! " Aya freaked out when they we're about to hit Yuki by their car .

" AHH ! " Yuki screamed .

Yuki covered her eyes and then they stopped the car .

" Yuki ! " Naruto freaked out and headed to Yuki .

Then Aya and Neji stepped out from the car .

" Hey , you little brat ! Are you trying to get yourself killed ?! " Aya yelled as she grabbed Yuki's arm .

" I-i'm s-s-so-rry . " Yuki started to cry histerically .

" Hey , Aya , don't yell at her . " Neji pushed Aya away and tried to comfort Yuki by hugging her .

" N-ne-ne-neji , ah , w-what in t-the world are you doing here ? I mean be careful next time . " Naruto said trying not to panic .

" Hn ... Hey , little girl I'm sorry I didn't see you . Just don't mind Aya . Are you okay ? Are you hurt ? " neji asked and hugged Yuki .

" I-i'm , i'm o-okay ... " Yuki wiped her tears .

" I'm really sorry . And Naruto who is this girl ? " Neji faced Naruto .

" Umm , she is ... ummm ... my ... cousin ... my Father's cousin's daughter , Hehe . " Naruto tried not to panic .

" Okay ... umm ... Aya , park the car . " Neji faced Aya .

" But- "

" -Now . " Neji demanded .

Aya nodded .

Yuki hugged Neji .

" I'm sorry ... I made your wife mad . I'm really sorry . It's my fault if I listened to Naruto nii san to stay on the side . " Yuki wiped her tears .

" No , it's okay . I mean it's not your fault . Don't mind her . " Neji caressed her back .

" Awww ... I mean Neji , umm , would it be okay if we continue this privately ? " Naruto asked .

* * *

" What's your name ? " Neji asked as she looked at Yuki who is eating ramen . Yes , ramen ... again .

" I'm Yuki . " Yuki smiled at neji . " By the way thanks for defending me from that witch . " Yuki smirked .

" WItch ? Oh , Aya , yeah . Just don't mind her . Okay , what do you want ? I mean I'll make up to you . I'll buy anything you want . " Neji said .

" really ?! Can you buy me some dolls ?! "

" Umm , yeah . Who is your mother ? Where do you live ? " Neji asked .

" My mother's name is Zenzen Namikaze . And me and my mom just moved here in Konoha yesterday with my grandfather and my grandmother . " Yuki answered .

" Okay , so who's your father . " Neji asked .

" Oh , my father , he's in heaven now . " Yuki answered .

Suddenly Yuki remembered something before Naruto left her .

*** FLASHBACK ***

_**" Yuki , if he asks who is your mother . Tell him she's Zenzen Namikaze . " Naruto whispered to Yuki .**_

_**" Why ? " Yuki wondered .**_

_**" Just do it for your Mom's sake . " Naruto said .**_

_**" O-ok . "**_

*** END OF FLASHBACK ***

" By the way , I'm Neji . "

" Hi, Nej-i . " Yuki smiled at him .

Then Yuki stared at Neji seriously .

" W-what are you staring at ? " Neji wondered .

" You look like Hinata nee chan . Naruto nii san's girlfriend . " Yuki said .

" Hinata ? You know her ? " Neji asked .

" yeah , I came here in the mall with her and Naruto nii san . " Yuki said .

" You did ?! I mean that's ... great . " Neji tried not to freak out in front of Yuki .

" Why , neji ? They look cute when they are with each other . Actually , I met Hinata nee chan and Naruto nii san at Ichiraku ramen while they are dating . Is she your sister ? "

" Umm , no actually she's just my cousin . "

* * *

" Yo , Sasuke . Can you help me to fix my car ? " Naruto asked .

" Erm , sure , w-where's , Yuki ? " Sasuke asked .

" She's with Neji . " Naruto answered as he started to play basketball on the arcade .

*** PHONE RINGING ***

" hey , Sasuke , would you mind if you answer the phone ? I can't lose to this game . " Naruto asked .

" Sure . " Sasuke said as he grabs Naruto's phone from his pocket and answered it .

" Umm , Hello ? " Sasuke said .

_" Umm , sorry , w-who i-is this ? "_ Tenten asked .

" This is Sasuke Uchiha and if your looking for Naruto he's busy playing basketball in the arcade so just call him later . And by the way who is this ? "

_" Sasuke ? You mean ? I mean this is ... Ten... ten . "_

" Zenzen ? Oh , Yuki's mother and Hinata's cousin ? "

_" Umm , excuse me ? Zenzen ? I-i mean yeah I am ... Zenzen and I'm sorry ... I'll just call you later ... Naruto . "_

Then Tenten hang the phone .

" Neji ... where is your wife ? " Yuki asked while she is holding a teddy bear .

" She's in the department store . ARe you sure it's that what you want ? "

" Yeah , I don't want to buy many toys . My Mommy said " only one toy is enough ." " Yuki smiled and hugged the stuffed toy .

" Okay ... "

" Oh , Neji , there you are . And Yuki ... why in the world you are with my Neji ? " Aya stares at Yuki .

" Aya , don't start . " Neji stared at Aya .

" So , Yuki , I think you should go back to Naruto . " Neji said .

" Why ? Don't you want me anymore ? " Yuki asked .

" No , I'll miss you . Don't worry we'll meet again someday . "

" Okay ... you know ... I wish your my father . " Yuki hugged Neji .

" Umm ... erm ... okay . So , let's go . " Neji said .

* * *

" Hey , Tenten , did you call Naruto ? " Hinata asked .

" Umm , I did but Naruto didn't answer . But Sasuke did . And he said that I'm your cousin ? "Tenten wondered .

" Naruto changed now . He's now the kind of person you can trust now and tell secrets . " Hinata said .

" really ? Well , Hinata , would it be okay if you fetch Yuki ? I'm not going to show myself to them . " Tenten said .

" SUre , just wait me here . " Hinata said .

* * *

" Hey , Yuki , did you get along well ... with Neji ? Yeah , and you did really get along well with him . " Naruto said as she saw Yuki riding on neji's back .

" Yuki , there's Naruto . " Neji said .

" Oh , Neji nii san ... umm ... w-what are you d-doing in here ? " Hinata was shocked to see Neji and Yuki .

" And what about you . What are you doing in here ? Are you gonna ask Naruto to eat with you ? Is that it ? " Neji crossed his arms .

" N-no ! I-i mean I j-just wanted to hug , Yuki ... my bestfriend ... yeah . " Hinata said trying not to panic .

" Hi , Hinata nee chan . Where's Mommy ? " Yuki asked as she hugged Hinata .

" Your Mommy ... a-anou ... she's in y-your h-house . I mean in our house ... your mother's house , hehe . " Hinata said .

" Yeah , that's great , Hinata . Umm , Neji , would you give us for a moment ? " Naruto said .

* * *

Then Hinata , Naruto and Yuki are in the hallways of the restroom .

" Umm , Yuki , do yo love your , Mom ? " Naruto asked .

" Of course . " Yuki nodded .

" Then Yuki don't tell her that you meet ... Neji . Just tell her that Hinata gave you that toy and ... "

" But- " Yuki demanded .

" Just do it , Yuki . If you really love her . Yuki , your still young . There are some situations that you still don't understand , okay ? " Naruto explained .

" Okay , are you going to bring me back to Mommy now ? Is that why Hinata nee chan is here ? " Yuki asked .

" Yeah , but why don't you say goodbye to them ... especially ... Neji . " Hinata said .

" Okay . " Yuki nodded .

* * *

Then they go back to the arcade .

" Okay , Neji ... say goodbye to Yuki and Hinata we'll accompany her to go to her Mommy . I mean we'll accompany her . So , Yuki say goodbye now . " Naruto said .

" Bye , Yuki . " Sasuke and Kiba said .

" Wait ... Naruto she's your niece , right ? Maybe Hinata dosen't need to go with you anymore . " Neji crossed his arms .

" Wait , Naruto , I thought Yuki was Hinata's niece . " Kiba asked .

" Umm ... "

" Okay , nevermind that ... y-you k-now Na-naruto-k-kun h-he's a j-joker , r-right ? " Hinata tried not to panic .

" Bye , Neji . " Yuki hugged Neji .

" Bye ... " Neji said .

* * *

" What's taking her so long ? " Ino said .

" There they are ." Sakura said .

" Hey , Mommy . I missed you . " Yuki hugged Tenten .

" I missed you too . Is Naruto watching you all the time ? " Tenten asked .

" Umm , sort of . I mean yeah . " Yuki smiled .

" Where did you get that stuffed toy ? " Tenten asked .

" Oh , Naruto's friend gave me . " Yuki answered .

" Yeah , he gave that t-toy t-to Y-yuki . That's- w-hy w-we t-took s-s-so long before we got back here . " Hinata said .

" Okay , and whoever gave this to Yuki just tell him Thank you . " Tenten smiled at Hinata and Hinata smiled back .

" Oh , Mommy , can I skip dinner ? I'm very full because I ate ramen at lunch and I ate ramen this afternoon . " Yuki said .

" Yeah , so you and Naruto ate ramen two times ? " Tenten asked .

" No , but me and Naruto's friend . Naruto's friend is really cool . He's handsome , kind and smart . " Yuki said while they are walking .

" Sasuke ? Cool , handsome , kind and smart ? Oh , it's probably Sasuke . " Tenten said .

" Actually , no- " Yuki said .

" Yeah , S-sasuke ... hehe . He really changed . He's not the kind of guy that always hates kids and girls . " Hinata said .

" Really ? Sasuke-kun , did ? " Sakura asked .

" Y-yeah . " Yuki nodded .

* * *

" Hey , Neji , you seemed to like Yuki , huh ? " Naruto said while they are playing pinball .

" Umm , sort of . I would say she's a good girl and a sweet girl . " Neji said .

" Yeah ... just like her Mom . Neji ... If one day you knew that she is your daughter . Would you accept her as your daughter ? " Naruto said .

" Of course not . I mean ... I didn't slept with any girl . I only slept with Tenten and Aya . And why would I slept with your father's cousin ? " Neji explained .

" So I see you don't really like her . But I really like her ... especially her Mom . Her Mom just look like her and they also h-have the same attitude . You know when you two are together and also when she hugged you and you hugged her back . Y-you r-really remind me of someone . It's like you two are still together . " Naruto said .

" R-really ? Well , I'm not saying I don't like her . She's a nice , kind , sweet and a good girl . Her parents are so lucky to have a daughter like h-her . " Neji said .

" Yeah ... your so lucky . " Naruto said .

" Huh ? " Neji wondered .

" I mean they're so lucky . M-my ... father's c-cousin , hehe . " Naruto said trying not to panic and slip .

" Oh , and by the way ... I know you and Hinata often hang out with each other . But if something happens to Hinata . Your a dead meat . " Neji said .

" Yeah , yeah , I'm almost a dead meat to Te- I mean to my A-aunt . I will take care of Hinata . I'm not courting her . But I was gonna ask you if I could court her . " Naruto said .

" Hn . "

* * *

" Mommy , about Naruto's friend . D-do you know him ? " Yuki asked while Tenten was brushing her brown her .

" Umm , Sasuke ? Yeah , I know him he was Ne- ... nevermind ... h-he was Naruto's friend . So , what is he like ? " Tenten asked .

" Umm , he is cute , handsome , kind and he defended me from his witch . " Yuki said while playing her stuffed toy .

" W-witch ? " Tenten asked .

" Oh , her ... wife . Her wife yelled at me . But he defended me from his wife . " Yuki said .

" Wife ? S-sasuke has a wife ? " Tenten wondered .

" Yeah ... and also I told him that I wish he was my father . " Yuki smiled at Tenten .

" What ?! I mean , w-why d-did you s-said that to him ? I told you that your father is dead . " Tenten freaked out ; shuttered .

" I know , Mommy . But he is really cool . " Yuki said .

_' Yuki ... If only your father didn't break up with me . I'm sorry Yuki I couldn't give you a better life and a happy family ._ ' Tenten said in her mind while she is looking at Yuki who is playing her toy .

* * *

" Naruto-kun ... b-be q-quiet N-neji nii san might h-hear us . " Hinata said while Naruto is hugging her .

" Don't worry ... Neji said that I can court you already . " Naruto said .

*** PHONE RINGING ***

" Wait , Naruto , I'll just p-pick up my phone . " Hinata said as she stands up from her bed .

" hello ? " Hinata answered the phone .

_" Hinata , can y-you help me find a job ? Any job . "_ Tenten asked .

" S-sure , b-but you know it's really hard t-to find a job these days . But do you really need one right now ? "

_" Yeah , I just knew that my father is sick and he can't work anymore . Hinata , can you help me ? "_

" Of course ... if y-you r-really need one right now . I was just looking for a new secretary in our company , Hehe . Is that okay with you ? "

_" Umm , sure ... but is that o-okay w-ith your father ? "_

" Umm , yeah . He says that ' don't hire a whore because I'm sure Neji will fire it again ' . "

_" W-whore ? F-fire ? N-neji ? "_

" Yeah , is that okay with you ? To be ... Neji's secretary ? Because Neji fired a lot of secretary that my father hired . If you don't want I can look for you a new one but ... it'll take a few weeks or days . "

_" Okay ... I'll just think about it . Thank you , Hinata . "_

" Okay . "

Then they hang the phone .

* * *

Then suddenly Tenten heard a loud Thud from the living room .

Then she headed to the living room and saw her father collapsed on the floor .

" Father ! Father ! Mom ! Help me ! " Tenten yelled as she headed to her father .

" Oh my god what happend !? " Tenko said as she rushed to Tenten .


	5. Long Time No See

" What did the doctor said , Mom ? " tenten asked while she was looking at her father .

" They said he has a heart attack . He needs to avoid stress and he needs to rest . " Tenko said .

Then a woman enetred the room .

" Oh , Mrs. Hashimoto . Your husband is okay but he still needs to rest and to avoid stress . " Tsunade said .

" Okay ... thank you . " Tenko said .

" Tsunade-sama ? " Tenten looked at Tsunade .

" T-tenten ... " Tsunade shuttered as she saw Tenten .

Tsunade is their school principal and she is also a professional doctor .

" Tsunade-sama ... long time no see . " Tenten said .

" Tenten , what happend to you ? Everyone knew that you are gone and the others thought that you ... "

" I know it's up to you if you beleive to those rumors that I ran away with my boyfriend after my boyfriend broke up with me . " Tenten bowed her head .

" What happend to you ? " Tsunade asked .

" It's a long story . I'll just tell you soon . I miss you Tsunade-sama . " Tenten hugged Tsunade .

" I miss you too . Okay , I need to go there are many patients . Bye , Tenten . " tsunade said as she left the room .

" How are we gonna pay the hospital bill ? " Tenko sighed .

* * *

" Neji nii san , Naruto-kun told me that you said that it is okay for him to court m-me . " Hinata said .

" Yeah , but Hinata just tell me if Naruto did anything bad to you . " Neji said .

*** PHONE RINGING ***

" Excuse me . " Hinata said .

" Hello ? "

_" Hinata ... I ... will accept the job . My father is in the hospital and we have no money to pay the bill and his medicines . "_

" O-okay , m-meet me at Yamanaka Flower Shop tomorrow morning , okay ? "

_" Okay ... thanks . "_

Then they hang the phone .

" Neji nii san , i-it's about the secretary thingy " Hinata said .

" yeah , did you already found one ? " neji asked .

" Actually , yeah ... I already found one . But please accpet her because ... she really needs a job . " Hinata said .

" Okay ... as long as she is not a whore or a flirty girl I'll hire her . Who is this girl anyway ? " Neji said .

" You'll meet her tomorrow ... but don't be a little surprised when you meet her . She's not whore I promise . She's a nice girl I promise . " Hinata said .

" Okay . " Neji said .

* * *

" Mommy , where are you going ? Can I come with you ? " yuki asked .

" No , Yuki . I'm going to find a job . " Tenten said .

" Okay , bye Mommy . " Yuki said .

" Okay , be a good girl . " Tenten reminded and she left Yuki with Temari .

" How troublesome . " SHikamaru said .

* * *

" Uncle , Hinata , told me she found a new secretary . " Neji said .

" Yeah , she also told me about that . " Hiashi said .

" I know . " Neji said .

* * *

" Hinata ... I'm nervous . Do you think Neji and his Uncle will accpet me ? " Tenten said nervously while she was looking through the windows of car .

" Don't worry ... I'm here . Even if they didn't accept . I'm still here to help you get a new job . Bestfriends always help each other , right ? " Hinata said while she is driving .

" Thanks ... "

Then Hinata and Tenten we're walking through the building .

" Hinata ... is she the girl you told me ? " Hiashi asked as he saw Hinata and Tenten .

" Yes , father . " Hinata nodded .

" Wait a minute ... do I know you ? You look familiar ? " Hiashi stared at Tenten .

" Umm ... yeah , I'm ... Yuri's daughter . " Tenten said .

" Yuri's daughter ? Tenten ? "

" Yes , sir ... " Tenten bowed her head .

" Okay so ... what happend to your father ? " Hiashi asked .

" We lost the company and now we are just living a normal life . " Tenten said .

" I'm sorry and by the way I knew about your video . I'm really sorry for you . " Hiashi said and then he left Tenten and Hinata .

" Tenten ... just don't mind him . Let's go . " Hinata said and they stepped on the elavator .

* * *

Then they are front of Neji's office .

" Ready ? " Hinata asked .

" you go first ... " Tenten said nervously .

" Okay . " Hinata said as she knocked on the door .

" Come in . " Neji said .

" N-neji nii san ... " Hinata said as she entered .

" Yes , Hinata ? " Neji asked while he was using his laptop .

" Umm , it's about your new secretary . S-she's ... here already . " Hinata said as she sit on the chair in front of the desk .

" That's great so ... where is she ? " Neji asked without looking at Hinata .

" But promise me you will talk to her properly and you will never get mad at me , okay ? "

" Okay . "

" Wait ... " Hinata said .

Hinata stands up and went outside .

" Come on , Tenten . Don't be afraid . " Hinata said .

" Okay ... " Tenten said .

Then Hinata entered the office again .

" Okay , Neji nii san here she is ... " Hinata gulped .

Then Tenten entered the office and Neji's eyes widend to see Tenten .

" Tenten ... " Neji gasped .

" Here i-is s-she , N-neji n-nii san . " Hinata played her fingers .\

" Hi , Neji ... " Tenten tried to look at Neji .

" Umm ... Hinata ... would you please give us a moment ? " Neji said .

" SUre , take your time . " Hinata said and left the office .

" Take a seat . " neji said still staring Tenten .

" Neji ... "

" So , long time no see , tenten . What happend to you for the past 6 years ? Did you and your boyfriend and did you have fun ? " Neji said as he closes his laptop .

" Fine ... Hinata , offered me this job . " Tenten bowed her head .

" SO ... why did you accept it ? Can you stand seeing your ex-boyfriend ? And can you stand that your boss is your ex-boyfriend ? " Neji said .

" It's okay ... I really need a job . " Tenten said .

" Why ? Did your boyfriend dumped you ? " Neji said as he stands from his chair .

" No ... my father is sick . " Tenten said .

" Your father is sick ... okay I understand . I'll hire you . " Neji said .

" R-really ? Th-thank you . " tenten tried to smile .

" But your not just gonna work as my secretary ... " Neji said and he pinned tenten on the desk . " ... be my slave . " Neji said .

" W-what d-do y-you mean ? S-slave ? " Tenten shuttered .

" Yes , I'll double your salary . " neji said and pinned Tenten more in his desk .

" But ... "

" I'll triple your salary . " neji added .

" Okay ... I accept you offer . " A tear fell from Tenten's eye .

" Say how many men did you slept with ? " Neji asked as he spread her legs and pinned her more to his desk .

" O-only y-you . " Tenten answered and she felt Neji hold her hands .

" I don't believe you . " Neji said as he touched her cheeks .

Then Neji kissed her lips down to her neck .

Then she felt something elctric between them .

Neji unbuttoned her white blouse and removed her blazer .

Then he kissed her shoulder causing her to moan .

" Ahh ... "

Then Neji lift her body and unhooked her strapless bra .

Then Neji caressed her large breast and sucked it .

" Ahh ... " Tenten moaned as she almost squeezed Neji's arm .

Then Neji pulled her skirt up and pulled her underwear down .

Then Neji caressed her womanhood .

" Ahh ... "

Then he unzips his pants and pulled his underwear .

Then he entered her .

" Ahh ! "

Then Neji kissed her lips and continues to thrust .

" Shh . "

" Ahh ... " Tenten bit her lip .

Then Neji stops to thrust inside her and pulled his pants back .

" We're not yet done . Put your clothes back . Come with me tonight . " Neji said as he unzips his pants back .

Then they both heard a knock .

" Just a minute . " Neji said .

Then Tenten gets her clothes and puts it back immediatley .

When Tenten was done putting her clothes back Neji opened the door .

" Neji ! " Aya kissed Neji on his lips as she entered Neji's office .

" Aya , not now . " Neji said and looks at Tenten .

" Neji , who is that girl ? " Aya crossed her arms and stares at Tenten .

" S-she's m-my n-new secretary . Umm , Aya this is ... Tenten . Tenten , this is Aya my ... w-wife . " Neji said .

" Tenten ? Oh , Tenten , are you Neji's ex-girlfriend ? Oh , I saw your video . I would say your great in bed , huh ? " Aya said as she walked around and looks at Tenten .

Tenten bowed her head and Neji saw that a tear fell from her eye .

" Aya , stop . Please , just leave us alone . I mean leave me alone , okay ? " Neji said as he grabbed Aya's arm .

" Hmph ! " Aya rolled her eyes and left the them .

Tenten sit on the chair and buried her face on the desk and started to cry .

" tenten , I'm sorry ... just don't mind her . " Neji said .

" It's ... okay . " Tenten wiped her tears . " SO , what d-do you want me to do with me ? " Tenten asked .

" Just like I said your not just my secretary ... your also my slave . " Neji said .

" Okay ... what kind of slave ? "

" You will do anything I want . Don't worry I'll triple your salary . COme with me tonight . " neji said .

" Where are we going ? " Tenten asked .

" We're going to my pad tonight . " Neji said .

" O-okay ... but first can I visit my father to the hospital ? " Tenten asked .

" SUre , I'll come with you . I want to see your parents . It's been 6 years . " Neji said .

" B-but ... okay I ... nevermind . " Tenten shuttered .

* * *

Neji was driving and Tenten was with him .

" Tenten ... what happend to you ? " Neji asked while he was driving .

" It's a long story . I-i c-can't t-tell you yet . I-i'm n-not yet ready . " Tenten said .

" Are you with your boyfriend ? " Neji asked .

" You don't know what I've been through . I'm willing to work for you as your slave and I'm not doing it because I want you back . I'm doing it for my daughter . I-i mean my family . " Tenten said .

" Hn . "

" Father , are you feeling well now ? " Tenten asked as she sit beside her father .

" Yes , Tenten , and I want to go home . I don't want to stay here for long . The hospital bill will just increase . " Yuri said .

" No , it's okay . I will pay the hospital bill and your medicines . Just rest and don't stress yourself . " Tenten said as she hugged Yuri .

" Thanks , Tenten . But where did you find a job ? " Yuri asked as he hugged Tenten .

" It dosen't matter where did I get my job the important thing is I have a job to pay the hospital bill . " Tenten said .

Neji was looking at them through the glass window of the hospital room .

*** PHONE RINGING ***

" Hello , Aya . " Neji answered his phone .

_" Hello , Neji , I'm going out tonight . Is that okay with you ? "_ Aya asked in a flirty tone .

" Yeah , I'd love to . " Neji answered in a cold tone .

_" Why ? Don't worry we'll do something later . "_ Aya said in a flirty tone and then hanged the phone .

" Hn . "

" Father ... are you okay ? " Tenten asked as she sit beside her father .

" Yeah , I-i'm fine and I need to get out of this hospital or else the bill will increase . " Yuri said .

" No father . Stay here . I won't let you die because of your disease or whatever . I got a job so please stay here . " Tenten said and wiped her tears .

" tenten ... t-thank you . But... "

Neji could see them throught the glass of the door .

" Neji ? "

" Yes ? A-are y-you tenten's ... mother ? " Neji asked as she stares at Tenko .

" Yes I am . And what are you doing here ? " Tenko crossed her arms .

" Actually ... I'm with your daughter . " Neji said .

" M-mom , I-i c-can explain why he's here . " Tenten said .

" tenten ... let's talk . Neji , please excuse us . " tenko said as she grabs Tenten's hand and takes her in the room where her father is .

" Tenten , what is he doing in here ? And why are you with him ? " Tenko asked furiously .

" M-mom , because ... I'll be working for him . " Tenten said .

" Work for what ?! Tenten , he hurt you remember . He is the reason that's why your life is miserable . He left and he spread rumors about you having sex with anyone and cheating on him . tenten , please ... " Tenko said .

Neji could hear them .

" I need a job , Mom . And I will work for you and dad and also Yuki . " Tenten said .

" But he hurt you . What if he hurts you again ? Tenten ... please . " Tenko said .

" I don't care , Mom . Even if he will hurt me again . I will do anything for you all . " tenten wiped her tears and left Tenko .

Tenten exits the room covered her face and started to cry .

" Tenten , a-are you okay ? " Neji asked .

" I'm okay ... Neji , about my job . What do you ant me to do now with you ... ? I'll do it ... right now . " Tenten said as she wiped her tears .

" Come with me . " Neji said .

* * *

Neji and Tenten entered a big room . A condominium .

" Y-you live here now ? " Tenten asked as she looked around the room .

" Yeah , me and Aya . But I'm still spending a night in the Compound . When me and Aya argues . " Neji said .

" So , what do you want me to do ? " Tenten asked .

Then Neji headed towards Tenten .

" Cook something . " Neji glances at Tenten .

" H-huh ? "

" I said ... cook something . I mean you make me a food . It's up to you whatever food you want to prepare . Okay ? " Neji said .

" O-okay ... " Tenten said and entered the kitchen .

" She never changed . " Neji whispered .

" Here ... umm , bento . " Tenten said as she placed the bento in the table .

" It's cute ... a panda . You really love panda at all . " Neji said as he tasted the bento . " It's delicous . Your really great in cooking . "

" Thanks . So , what else do you want me to do ? " Tenten asked .

" Eat . I know your hungry . " Neji said .

" No , thanks . " Tenten said .

" Please , I insist . Eat with me . " Neji insisted .

" Okay . " tenten said as she sit .

" Here , have some . " Neji said as he shared his bento with Tenten .

" Thanks . " Tenten tried to smile .

WHile Tenten was eating Neji was staring at her seriously .

" W-what a-are you staring at ? " Tenten asked as she caught Neji staring at her .

" Nothing ... you just changed a bit . " neji said and stopped staring at her .

" So , what happend to you for 6 years ? " Neji asked .

" It's hard to say but ... it's so complicated . " Tenten said .

" Complicated , huh ? Y-you know Tenten . Y-your really different from Aya . " Neji said .

" H-how ? S-she looks nice and ... she r-really love y-you . " Tenten said trying to be nice .

" Well ... umm ... no , actually . I know she always slept with other men . Every night or every weekend she's always on the bar with her friends . That's why I'm always alone in here . She usually go home late or midnight . " Neji said .

" Really ? So ... y-you w-want m-me to s-stay h-here ? " Tenten said .

" Yes ... sometimes Hinata stays here with me . And sometimes I spend a night on the compound . " Neji said .

" What is she like ? T-tell me more . " Tenten said .

" She's umm ... I would say she's good but she's kinda flirty . She's also annoying , embarrasing and a pain . " Neji said .

" Then why did you marry her or choose her to be your wife ? " Tenten asked .

" I didn't marry her because I love her , I like her or I want to . I married her because it's for our company and their company . " Neji explained .

" Okay . So about my job ... w-what do you want m-me to do now with you ? " Tenten said in a worried tone .

" Stay here . " Neji said as he stands up and walked towards the bathroom .

* * *

" Ouch ! " Tenten exclaimed as Neji started to enter her .

" Don't act like a virgin , Tenten . I know that I'm not the only man who entered in here . " Neji said as he rubbed her womanhood .

" A-ahh ... o-ok-kay g-go . " Tenten said as she held tight on the bed sheets .

Neji thrusted slowly inside her .

Tenten bit her lip and Neji kissed her lips down to her neck .

Neji thrusted inside Tenten harder .

Tenten bit her lip again as she wrapped her arms on Neji's nape .

* * *

Tenten woke up on Neji's bed while naked and only the blanket are covering her body .

Her clothes we're scattered on the floor .

Then she turn around and she saw Neji beside her .

" Oh , your awake . " Neji said .

" W-what time i-is it ? " Tenten asked .

" Hmm , 10:00 . " Neji answered as he looked at his watch .

" Oh , my god , Yuki . " Tenten gasped and she started to pick up her clothes .

" Y-yuki ? " Neji wondered . " W-what did you say ? " Neji looked at Tenten .

" Umm ... noting ! " Tenten said trying not to panic .

*** PHONE RINGING ***

" Hello , Temari ? " Tenten answered her phone .

_" Umm , Tenten , where are you ? Yuki is looking for you and also your mother . "_ Temari said .

Neji could hear temari from the phone .

" Umm , tell her I'm in Nej- I mean in the hospital . Hehe , y-yeah . " Tenten said as she started to wear her underwear .

_" Y-your in the hospital ? But we're h-here in the hospital for almost two hours waiting for you . "_ Temari said .

" You are ? I-i mean - I was on my way to the hospital , Hehe . T-tell Y-yuki I - ahh !" Tenten didn't manage to continue her sentence when Neji pinned her in the bed .

_" T-ten ? A-are you alright ? "_ Temari asked when she heard a thud .

" Y-yeah , I-i'm f-fine . Tell Yuki and Mom I-i'll be there i-it's j-just traffic . Ahh . " Tenten said and she moaned when Neji kissed her neck .

_" W-what's the matter ? W-why are y-you moaning ? "_ Temari wondered .

" Me ? Moaning ? Nope I was just - bitten by an ant or an insect , yeah hehe . " Tenten said .

_" Okay , so , see you here in the hospital . Bye . "_ Temari said and hang the phone .

" W-why did you do that ? " Tenten said and faced Neji .

" What ?! " Neji glances at tenten .

" Nevermind ... can I go home now ? " tenten said .

" Sure . Be at my office before 8:00 in the morning , okay ? " Neji said as he gets off from the bed .

Tenten started to wear her bra and her blouse .

" Here . " Neji handed a bundle of money to Tenten .

" W-what is this ? " Tenten asked as she looked at the money .

" Obviously ... it's your salary . Just take it I-i know y-you really need it . " Neji said .

" Thank- you . " Tenten tried to smile .

* * *

" Mommy ! " Yuki said as she ran towards Tenten .

" Hey , Yuki . I missed you . " Tenten said as she hugged Yuki .

" Mommy , what took you so long ? " Yuki asked .

" Umm , I just looked for a job and now I have one . " tenten said .

" Really ? C-can you buy me some dolls ? " Yuki smirked .

" Yeah , but not now . We need to pay the hospital bills and your granfather's medicines . But I promise when I have excess money I'll buy you any toys you want . " Tenten said .

" really ?! I love you Mommy ! " Yuki exclaimed and she hugged Tenten tight .

" Okay , now go sleep on the couch . It's already 11:30 . " Tenten said .

" Okay , goodnight , Mom . " Yuki said as she lay on the couch and closed her eyes .

" Father , here's your medicines . " Tenten said as she placed a medicines on the side table .

" tenten ... how did you ? "

" I know but it dosen't matter . The important thing is we can pay the hospital now . " Tenten said and hugged her father's arm .

" Tenten ... I ... don't know what to say . " Yuri said .

" You don't have to say anything . I just wanted to tell you . " Tenten smiled .

* * *

" Hey , Neji ! " Aya called Neji in a flirty tone and she came towards neji and kissed him .

" Hey . " Neji said in a cold tone while he was using his laptop and without facing or looking at Aya .

" So , how's your new secretary ? " Aya asked .

" She's good . " Neji replied .

" Tenten your ex-girlfriend wants to be your secretary . Don't worry Neji that whore can't stole you from me . " Aya said in a flirty tone and while she was removing her blazer slowly to make Neji notice her .

" Aya , I told you she's not a whore . And for your information she is dying to work for her father not to stole me from you . " Neji said in a cold tone .

" Okay , fine . " Aya sashayed .  
Then Aya layed on the bed then suddenly she saw something on the side table .

She grabs the phone and looked at it .

" Is this your new phone ? " Aya asked .

" What phone ? " Neji asked as he looked at Aya .

" This phone . " Aya showed Neji the phone .

" Wiat ! This is Tenten's phone . " Neji said as he grabbed the phone from Aya .

" And why is that slut's phone here in our bedroom ?! " Aya paces out from the bed and crossed her arms .

" As if you care . " Neji said in a cold tone .

" What is she doing here ?! That whore ! She even planned to have sex with you ! " Aya yelled .

" Aya , please don't start ! And don't you dare call her a whore or a slut ! And will you please stop saying that she is planning to stole me from you ! " neji yelled at Aya .

" Why are you defending her ?! She's your ex-girlfriend and your secretary only . And I am your wife ! You should be the one who is defending me . Why do you always defend her every time I say a bad word about her . Neji , she just used you . She only wanted to be your girlfriend because you are wealthy . " Aya yelled .

" Okay , fine ! She's a whore , a slut , she just used me , she's my ex-girlfriend and my secretary only . Then fine ! " Neji yelled as he paces out from the bed .

Neji grabs the key of his car .

" Where are you going ? " Aya asked when she saw that Neji was about to leave .

" I'm spending a night in the compound for 1 week . Because I am very sick and tired of hearing your accusations and dramatic explanations ! Goodbye . " Neji said and left Aya .

Then Aya grabbed her phone and dialed a number .

" Hello , Karin . We have a one big major problem again . " Aya said .

_" What is it , Aya ? "_ Karin asked .

" Well , the bitch is back . "

_" Bitch ? Who's the bitch ? "_

" Tenten , of course . She's back and she's Neji's new secretary . "

_" She's what ?! How ? "_

" Well , I'll just tell you tomorrow . And Neji left me here in the condo . He said he'll spend a night in the compound . "

_" I'm sorry . But d-did Neji found out ? "_

" Nope , he didn't . He'll never find out about it . It's been 6 and a half years but he still haven't found out . "

_" That's good . Okay , then bye . Slap that little bitch for me . "_

" Sure , bye . "

Aya hanged the phone .

* * *

" You and Aya argued with each other again ? What happend ? " Hinata asked as she placed a coffee in front of Neji .

" Yeah , she is jealous of Tenten . As always . " Neji sighed .

" yeah , speaking of Tenten . Is she okay with you ? " Hinata asked as she sit beside Neji .

" Yeah , she's okay and she's not flirty . And she changed a bit . " Neji said .

" Really ? W-what d-did change on her ? " Hinata asked .

" Hmm , her smile . It changes . She often smiles before but now she rarely smiles . What happend to her ? " Neji said .

" It's a long story , Neji nii san . " Hinata said .

" That's what she said when I asked her that . "

" Really ? Well , h-her life wasn't t-that easy . " Hinata said .

" Really ... "

" Do you still love her ? " Hinata asked .

" W-what k-kind of a-a question is that ? O-of course not anymore . " Neji said .

" You know Neji when you and Tenten are still together . Everyone says that you two are a cute couple . Even father says that .

" Well , that's before not now . " Neji said .

" Thats why everyone was quite shocked when the two of you broke up . " Hinata added .

" Really ? Then why do you keep saying ' Tenten ' on your sentences . " Neji said .

" I-i'm sorry I didn't realize I was doing it . I'm sorry . I-it's j-just I pity her especially her -" Hinata plastered a fake smile .

" Her what ? " Neji wondered .

" N-nevermind ... f-forget I mentioned it . " Hinata said and tried to smile .


	6. Bestfriends again ? ( A serious talk )

Tenten got dressed and she was about to leave .

" Tenten , w-where are you going ? " Tenko asked .

" To work , Mom . " Tenten answered as she grabbed her shoulder bag .

" A-are you sure a-about this ? Y-you a-are willing to work f-for him j-just for your father . " Tenko sighed .

" Yes , Mom , Father may not be a good father and I'm not a good daughter . He's still my father . I-i'm okay , Mom . I promise h-he won't hurt me again . " Tenten said as she approched her mother and hugged her .

" Promise ? Because I can't stand seeing you crying . Especially I don't want you to go through what I've been through when I was your age . " tenko hugged Tenten back .

" Promise , Mom . C-can you look for Yuki ? " Tenten said as she wiped her tears .

" Sure , now g-go y-you'll be late or else he'll fire you . " Tenko smiled .

Tenten smiled back .

* * *

" Neji ... " Hanabi sang .

Neji groaned as he opened his eyes a little and he saw Hanabi looking at him and closed his eyes again .

" Neji ! " Hanabi yelled .

" What ?! " Neji exclaimed as he paces out from the bed .

" What are you doing ? Hinata nee chan had been calling you for an hour ! And she left you . I think you should get up if you don't want to be late on your work . " Hanabi blurted as she crossed her arms .

" What ?! " Neji exclaimed and he looked at the alarm clock on his side table and it's already 8:05 a.m. .

" Oh shit ! I'm a dead man ! " Neji jumps out from the bed .

Neji started to have a quick shower , comb his hair and dress .

* * *

" Hey , Hinata , where's Neji ? He told me that I should be here before 8:00 but it's already 8:20 . " Tenten said while she was sitting in Hinata's office .

" Oh , neji , he overslept . He spend a night in the compound because he and Aya had a lover's quarrel again . I've been waking him for an hour but he won't wake up so I just left him . " Hinata said while she was using her laptop .

" He's gotta be kidding me . He told me to go to his office before 8:00 in the morning . And I've arrived here by 7:30 . " Tenten said

_8:30 ..._ Tenten was still waiting for Neji and she is looking her phone to call Neji until she realized that she left her phone in Neji's condominium .

_8:45 ..._ Tenten was watching Hinata doing her paperworks .

_8:55 ..._ Tenten almost layed on the couch .

_9:15 ..._ Tenten almost slept in the couch when ...

" Hey , Hinata . Did you see ... Tenten . " Neji said as he entered Hinata's office and when she saw Tenten sleeping on the couch .

" There she is . SHe's too tired of waiting you . " Hinata said as she pinted Tenten who is silently snoring .

Then Neji approached Tenten and looked at her while she was snoring .

Then Neji carried her carefully .

" W-w-what are you doing ? " Hinata asked .

" I-i'm going to take her to my office . So , would you mind if you check the corridors if Aya is there or there are people there ? " Neji said .

" S-sure . " Hinata said as she stands up from her chair .

Hinata opened the door and checked the corridors if the coast is clear .

" The coast is clear . " Hinata said .

" Thanks . " Neji said as he carefully walks out from Hinata's office .

Neji entered his office while carrying Tenten .

" Neji ! "

Neji almost jumped when he saw Aya on her desk .

" A-a-a-aya , w-what i-in the world a-are you doing here ?! " Neji said trying not to freak out and to wake Tenten .

" And Why are you carrying her ? " Aya asked as she stands up rom the chair and puts her hands on her waist .

" It's not of your business . Get out of my office this instant ! " Neji yelled .

Tenten strectched her arms and opened her eyes and the first thing she saw is Neji .

" N-n-n-n-neji , w-w-hat are you doing here ? I-i mean w-why are you carrying me ? A-and ... " tenten said as her eyes widend and she looked at Aya who is very mad . " ... uh oh . "

" I knew it ! You two are still together ! And you Neji ! " Aya yelled .

" I what , Aya ?! " Neji glares at Aya .

" Argh ! " Aya shouted and then she banged the door as she left .

" u-umm ... Neji ... I'm sorry . " Tenten shuttered .

Then Neji puts her down in the couch and pinned her .

He pressed his lips on her lips .

" Neji , what are you- ah ! " Tenten moaned when Neji kissed her neck and started to unbutton her blouse .

Neji hold her hands so she can't stand up .

Neji kissed her in the lips harshly down to her neck .

" Ah ! "

" neji nii san , w-what's going on ? " Hinata asked as she peeked from Neji's door .

Then she gasped and covered her mouth when she saw Neji pinned Tenten on the couch and kissing her harshly .

" H-h-hinata , w-what b-brings you here ? " Neji said as he jumps out from the couch .

" N-nothing ... i-i just h-heard that you and Aya are yelling that's all . " Hinata said and she shut the door as she leave .

" Tenten ... I-i'm s-so sorry . I-i didn't mean to d-do that . I-it's just I'm so stressed that's all . " Neji said as he sit on his chair .

" It's okay . W-what do y-you want me to do now ? " Tenten said as she started to button back her blouse .

" Can you bring me some coffee ? " Neji asked .

" S-sure . " Tenten said .

When tenten left Neji grabbed Tenten's phone from his pocket and looked at it .

She didn't change her cellphone for the past 6 years .

Then he browsed the pictures .

He saw a picture of him with Tenten when they we're high school .

And there are more pictures of them when they we're still together .

This reminds Neji of their happy memories .

Neji smiled .

Then he accidentally opened her inbox .

And then he browse those inbox then he saw his name on the inbox .

He looked at it and their funny conversations for the past 6 years we're still there .

_" Hey , Tenten . "_

_" Hey , Neji . Still awake ? "_

_" Yeah , just wanted to say ' I LOVE YOU ' before I sleep :) . "_

_" You destroyed my sleeping patterns just because of that :( . Just kidding :D Luv u Too , Neji-kun 3 "_

_" Goodnight , Panda-chan . I love You . "_

Neji smiled when he remembered those conversations .

Then he saw a picture of Yuki that makes him wonder .

" H-here's your coffeee , Neji . " Tenten said as she placed the coffee on the desk .

" Oh , tenten ! Y-you s-scared me . " neji almost jumped when Tenten interrupted his mind .

" Y-you found my phone . T-thanks , I-i thought I lost it . " Tenten smiled .

" tenten ... w-who is this kid ? " Neji asked as he showed Tenten the picture of Yuki .

" U-umm ... she is ... umm , my ... g-godchild . Yeah , s-she is my godchild . M-my favorite godchild ! " Tenten plastered a fake smile and trying not to freak out .

" She's Yuki , right ? " Neji asked .

" How did you know ?! I-i mean h-how did you know her name ? " Tenten asked .

" Actually , I met her at the mall and I almost accidentally bumped her by my car . N-naruto said it's his father's cousin's daughter . And actually we hang out and I gave her a stuffed toy she want .And s-she's a cute , kind and a lovely girl . " Neji said .

" Really ?! You did hang out with her ?! I-i mean t-that's great d-did Naruto take care of her ?! Is she hurt when you almost bumped her by your car ?! I-is she okay when she's with you ?! " tenten said hysterically .

" S-she's good and she's so lovely . And why are you asking those questions that your like her mother ? " Neji said .

" I-i ... because - her mother is usually- not in the house so- I usually take care of her ... yeah . " Tenten lied and plastered a fake smile .

" Okay ... so , would you mind if I see her or talk to her ? " Neji raised an eyebrow .

" No ! I mean ... s-sure . " Tenten freaked out ; shuttered .

" Okay , so ... here's your phone and thanks for the coffee . " Neji said .

" D-do you like her ? " Tenten asked as she sit on the chair .

" Hmm ... maybe . She's nice and cute and she's also kind and she really loves her Mom . She tells me about her Mom and she said she was beautiful and good . But she said her father was dead so I feel sorry for her . " Neji said .

" Really ? Y-you like her . S-so ... d-do you want to see her ? B-because she also told me about you . A-at first I thought it was Sasuke . Because she said cool and handsome so I thought it was Sasuke . And Hinata said that ... it was Sasuke . " Tenten added .

" Hinata ? Sasuke ? Well , nevermind . " Neji said as he drinks his coffee .

* * *

" Baa - chan , where's Mommy ? " Yuki asked while she was laying on the couch .

" Well , she's on her work , Yuki . " Tenko answered .

" Baa chan , can you buy me a ramen , please ? " Yuki asked .

" Ramen ? Ramen , again ? Aren't you sick of eating ramen ? You just ate 4-5 bowls of ramen three days ago when your at the mall and now your craving for ramen again . " Tenko crossed her arms .

" I-i'm not feeling well today , Baa chan . Maybe it's just because I'm hungry or I need some ramen to feel better . " Yuki said . " And plus ... I'm hot . " Yuki said as she touched her forehead and her neck .

" Your not feeling well ? " Tenko asked as she approched Yuki . " Yuki , y-your hot . Y-you have a fever . I-i'll call a nurse to check i-if you really have a fever . J-just lay there and wait for me . " Tenko said as she touched Yuki's forehead and neck .

" Okay . " Yuki nodded .

* * *

Hinata heard a knock from the door .

" Come in . " Hinata said .

" H-hey , Hinata , a-are you busy this afternoon ? " Naruto asked as he entered the office .

" Hmm , n-not really . W-why ? " Hinata said as she played her fingers .

" Would you mind if you go with me on the mall this afternoon or this evening ? I-if your just free this afternoon or evening . " Naruto said .

" S-sure , I-i'd love to . " Hinata smiled .

* * *

" Neji , a-aren't you going to ask me to do something ? " Tenten asked while she is watching Neji using his laptop .

" Why is your job for being my secretary is boring ? " Neji said .

" No , no , that's not what I mean . I mean I-i'm y-your slave remember a-and I'm going to do a-anything you want or you said so . " Tenten explained .

" So , you want to do it in a hard way , huh ? " Neji raised an eyebrow to Tenten .

" U-umm ... "

" Well ... " Neji glares at Tenten . " Sit here on my lap and face me . " Neji said as he tapos his hand on his lap .

" W-what ? "

" I said sit on my lap and face me . " Neji said .

" O-okay ... " Tenten said while shivering .

Tenten sit on Neji's lap while she is facing at him .

" S-s-so , w-what now ? " Tenten asked while she closed her eyes .

" Kiss me ... " Neji said .

" O-okay . " Tenten nodded .

Tenten pressed her lips on Neji's lips .

Neji wrapped his arms on Tenten's waist as he responded to her kisses .

Neji felt that Tenten's tounge was inside her mouth .

Then Tenten moaned when Neji kissed her neck down to her chest .

Then Neji started to unbutton her blouse and remove it .

Neji lowered her strapless bra and sucked her nipple .

Tenten moaned and she almost pulled Neji's hair .

Neji caressed her other large breast while sucking the other one .

Then he licked her cleavage causing her to moan louder .

Then suddenly they heard a knock and a familiar flirty voice .

" Oh , Neji ! " Aya knocked .

" Umm , Neji , l-let's s-stop this . A-aya i-is there . " Tenten said when she was about to get off from Neji's lap when Neji stopped her .

" No . " Neji said as he kissed Tenten on her lips .

Tenten broke the kiss .

" Neji , please ... I ... don't want to be a mistress . " Tenten said .

" Okay ... I'm sorry . " Neji said .

Tenten started to put her blouse back .

Then Tenten felt Neji's arms on her waist and his chin on her shoulder .

" What ? " Tenten asked while she was arranging her blouse .

" I'm sorry . " Neji said .

" I-it's - okay . I-it's m-my job , right ? " Tenten plastered a fake smile .

" Neji , please . Open the door . I really need to talk to you . " Aya said as she knocked from the door again .

" Good thing I always locked the door . " Neji whispered to Tenten causing Tenten to smile .

Then Neji headed to the door and opened it .

When Neji opened the door Aya was standing .

" What ? " Neji crossed his arms .

" N-neji ... l-let's talk . " Aya said and tried to face Neji . " Tenten , w-would you give us for a moment ? " Aya said .

" S-sure , take your time . " Tenten said and she exits from the office .

" So , what now ? " Neji asked as he sit from his chair .

" N-neji ... I-i'm really sorry for what I said last night and a while ago . " Aya said .

" Okay ... apology accepted . As always . " Neji said in a cold tone .

" Neji , honey ... I'm really sorry . You know how much I love you . " Aya said as she sit on Neji's lap and kissed him on his lips .

Aya keeps kissing him on the lips but Neji is not responding to her kisses .

Then Neji felt something different between Aya and Tenten when he kissed the two of them .

When Aya kissed him he felt that it was just nothing .

But When Tenten kissed him it was passionate for him .

" Aya ... it's okay . Go to your office now . But I'm still not going back to the condominium . " Neji said .

Then Aya exits from his office and Neji buried his head to his desk .

* * *

" 38.00 degrees . She has a high fever . She needs to rest and sleep . And we'll give her some medicine later after she eat lunch . " The nurse said .

" O-okay , t-thank you . " Tenko said .

" Yuki , you okay ? " Yuri asked as he looked at Yuki from the other bed .

" Yes , grandpa , I'm okay . Baa chan ... a ramen will make me feel better . " YUki smirked .

" Okay , okay , I'll go buy you some ramen . J-just go rest and don't play first . " Tenko reminded .

" O-okay ... as long as I have ramen I'm gonna feel better . " Yuki smiled .

" U-umm ... Tenten , a-are you okay ? D-did N-neji nii san r-raped y-you ? " Hinata asked curiously .

" Umm ... no he didn't . " Tenten said .

" Tenten ... tell me . Is Neji doing something wrong or not good to you ? " Hinata asked .

" Umm ... n-no h-he's good . Really , he treats me good and- properly . Yeah . " Tenten lied .

" A-are you sure ? Tenten , if Neji nii san did something to you or Aya did something to you tell me . " Hinata said .

" O-okay . " Tenten nodded .

" Baa chan ... " Yuki called Tenko who is sleeping beside her .

" Hmm ... Y-yuki , w-what's wrong ? " Tenko said as she felt Yuki was shaking/shivering .

" Baa chan , i-it's s-so c-cold . M-my h-head i-is a-aching . " Yuki said while shivering .

" What ? O-okay , I-i'll call a nurse j-just stay here . " Tenko said as she rushed outside .

Tenten was looking at Yuki's picture from her cellphone .

" It's 5:30 already . Aren't you going home or in the hospital ? " Neji sat beside Tenten .

" Oh , I thought maybe you need something so I stayed here for awhile . " Tenten said .

" Why do you keep staring at her picture ? " Neji asked .

" Umm ... n-nothing . I-i just missed her . " Tenten said .

" You seemed to like her , huh . So , how did Yuki become your godchild ? " Neji said .

" Umm , it's because ... her mother lives in Suna . Actually , she's our - neighbor . And her mother and me became friends . " Tenten lied .

Then Neji raised an eyebrow to Tenten .

" Yeah . " Tenten smiled .

*** PHONE RINGING ***

" Umm , excuse me , Neji . " Tenten said and she picked up her phone .

" Umm , h-hello , Mom ? "

" Tenten ... Yuki has a fever . A very high fever . She's crying because her head is aching and she's shaking . And she had a convulsion a while ago . " Tenko said while the doctor is taking care of Yuki .

" What ?! H-how ?! O-okay , I-i'm going there in the hospital . " Tenten panicked .

" Okay , bye . And Tenten ... hurry ! Get here as fast as you can . " Tenko said and hanged the phone .

" W-what's wrong ? " Neji asked .

" I-i need to get to the hospital . Yuki has a fever and she had a convulsion . I need to go . " Tenten said .

Tenten was about to run away when Neji stopped her .

" I-i'll drive you to the hospital . " Neji said .

* * *

" Hey , Hinata . " Naruto puts his arm on Hinata's waist while they are walking .

" H-hey , N-naruto k-kun . " Hinata played her fingers .

" At last . No Neji , No Sasuke , No Kiba and No father . Only the two of us . " Naruto said .

" Where do you want to eat ? " Naruto asked .

" Hmm ... h-how about to a romantic place ? A very romantic place where those couples usually hang out , eat together and date . " Hinata said .

" At last . Just the two of us . Only me and you . Alone and free from Neji at last . " Naruto said while she stares at Hinata who is looking in the menu .

" U-umm ... w-we're n-not alone , are we ? " Hinata said while she was looking at the brunette girl and a man behind Naruto .

" W-what do you mean ? " Naruto wondered .

* * *

" M-mom , w-where is Yuki ? " tenten said in a worried tone .

" S-she's inside . Y-you can see her now . " Tenko said .

Then a doctor came out from the room .

" Umm , w-who is the mother of the patient ? " The doctor asked .

" I-i-i am . " Tenten said as she raised her hand .

Neji's eyes widend .

" Y-you can see her now . H-her fever decreased a bit . B-but she still needs to rest and she will be taking some medicines . " The doctor said .

" T-thank you . " Tenten said .

" Your welcome , Ms. Hashimoto . " The doctor said and walks away .

" Tenten ... " Neji placed a hand on Tenten's shoulder .

" Neji ... thanks for driving me here . " Tenten said and she entered the room where Yuki is .

" Yuki , Mommy is here . Please , get well soon . I can't stand seeing you like this . " Tenten said as she touched Yuki's head .

Then Neji entered the room .

" Neji ... "

" S-she's your daughter ? " Neji shuttered

" Y-yes ... s-she is . " Tenten nodded as she wiped her tears .

" B-but why didn't you tell me ? " Neji asked as he sit beside Yuki who is sleeping .

" I-i'm sorry I-i lied . Because I was just afraid t-that you will get mad at me . And ... " Tenten didn't manage to continue her sentence when started to cry .

" Yuki ... I'm sorry f-for being a bad mother to you . I-i can't even give what you want . I can't give you a happy family , a better life and a father . I'm sorry . " Tenten cried .

" Tenten ... don't say that . You should be strong for her . Don't you know how Yuki is very proud of you . " Neji said .

Tenten continued to cry .

" Mommy ... "

" Y-yuki , y-your awake . " Tenten hugged Yuki .

" Mommy , why are you crying ? " Yuki asked .

" It's nothing , sweetie . A-are you feeling well now ? " Tenten said .

" Umm , not really Mom . But I feel better now because your here . " Yuki said .

Then suddenly Yuki saw Neji beside her .

" Neji ? "

" Umm , Yeah . You still remember me ? " Neji said .

" Of course I remember you ! I can't forget you . You know I always played the toy you gave me . Mommy , he is the one that I'm telling you about . " Yuki smiled .

" Yeah , Yuki , umm ... he is a friend of mine . " tenten said as she wiped her tears .

" So , Yuki , I hope you get well soon . So , your mother wouldn't be worried anymore . " Neji said as he caressed Yuki's head .

" Yes , I will Neji - nee . " Yuki smiled at Neji .

" Okay , would you mind if we eat ramen someday if your feeling well ? " Neji smiled at Yuki .

" Sure , I'd love to . But can Mommy come with us , please ? " Yuki said and she do her 'PUPPY EYES' to Neji .

Neji and Tenten looked at each other .

" Umm , s-sure . I-if your Mommy wants to . " Neji looked at tenten .

" Umm , yeah . I think it's great we're like a one big happy family . I mean - I - sure want to come f-for Yuki . W-when ? " Tenten tried not to slip of what she is saying .

" Umm , maybe next week . When Aya is on a business trip on SUna . " Neji said .

" Aya ? Your wife ? Oh , that witch ! Aya , Neji's wife . She is the witch that I'm telling you about . " Yuki said .

Then Tenten covered Yuki's mouth : Yuki muffled .

" U-umm , Neji , I-i'm sorry . S-she's just a kid , right ? " Tenten said as she covered Yuki's mouth .

" No , it's okay . Yuki is right . " Neji said .

" See I told you . " Yuki said as she removed Tenten's hand from her mouth .

Meanwhile Tenko could see them from outside the room .

' They look very happy . *sighs * I hope when Neji knew about Yuki . I hope he accept Yuki as her daughter and also I hope his family accept Yuki ... '

*** FLASHBACK ***

_" W-who is she ? " Yuri asked as he saw a 5 year old girl ._

_" U-umm ... Y-yuri , s-she's Tenten . Y-your daughter . " Tenko said ._

_" M-my Daughter ? O-our daughter ? " Yuri was shuttered ._

_" Yes , Yuri . R-remember ... something happend to us 5 years ago . I-i didn't tell you because I don't want to ruin your life . A-and w-we're both young . " Tenko explained ._

_" SO ... you want me to take responsibility of you two . Well ... then you can live in my house . There's a spare room for you two . " Yuri said ._

_" I-is that all ? A-aren't you going to say anything to her ? "_

_" Why should I ? I never loved you . I just used you . You just want me because I'm a wealthy person and your not . Don't worry I'm willing to take this responsibility for our daughter and I'm going to marry you . But make sure that you two will never be a disgrace or an embarassment of this family . "_

* * *

_" U-umm ... father ... I-i made you some bento . I-i hope you like it . " Tenten offered Yuri a panda bento and placed it to his desk ._

_" No thanks . But the maid can cook dinner so you don't have to waste your time in cooking instead o studying . " Yuri said in a cold tone ._

_" B-but , father I ... "_

_" Can't you see ?! I'm busy ! And I don't want that stupid bento . Clean this mess and get out of my office ! " Yuri yelled as he pushed the bento causing it to fall on the floor ._

_" I-i'm sorry ... " Tenten started to cry ._

_Tenten was in her room crying ._

_" S-so , did your father liked the bento you made for him ? " Tenko asked ._

_" N-no , h-he throwed it on the floor . " Tenten cried ._

_" Oh , I-i'm sorry , sweetie . If I could only give you a better life , a happy family and a loving father . " Tenko hugged Tenten ._

_" B-but Mommy . Today is my seventh birthday . How could he forget m-my birthday , Mommy ? " Tenten cried as she buried her face to Tenko's chest ._

* * *

_" Is this all you can ?! 85 in math ! and 84 on english ! What kind of a brain do you have ?! Your grounded until your last day of school . You better tell your Mother to find you a tutor . " Yuri yelled as he tossed Tenten's test papers the floor ._

_Then Tenten saw Tenko on the stairs ._

_Tenten ran towards to Tenko and hugged her tight ._

_" Mommy ... " Tenten cried ._

_" Im sorry , sweetie . It's okay at least you did your best on studying ._ _" Tenko comforted Tenten ._

*** END OF FLASHBACK ***

A tear fell from Tenko's eye .

* * *

" Neji , can you please stay here ? Pretty please . I Really missed you . " Yuki pleaded as she hugged Neji .

" Yuki , he can't he needs to go home . " Tenten said .

" Sure , Yuki , if it's okay with your mommy Tenten . " Neji said as he stares at Tenten .

" Come on , Mommy . Pweash , can he stay here ? Or at least until I fell asleep . " Yuki insisted .

" Okay , okay , okay , fine . But promise me you will rest and have a complete sleep , okay ? " Tenten kissed Yuki .

" Promise , Mommy . " Yuki said .

* * *

" W-where's Yuki and Tenten ? " Yuri asked as he saw Tenko entered the room .

" They're at the other room . And they're a one big complete happy family . " Tenko said .

" One Big Complete Happy Family ? " Yuri wondered .

" Neji is with your daughter and Yuki . A-and Yuki seemed to like Neji . " Tenko added .

" Really ? "

" I hope when Neji finds out that Yuki is her daughter ... I hope he accepts her . " Tenko sighed .

" Yeah ... I hope so . I don't want Yuki to feel what Tenten felt when I rejected her or didn't care about her as a daughter . "Yuri said .

" Yeah . " Tenko agreed .

* * *

" So , Yuki . Where do you want to go next week ? The WITCH is not with me next week . " Neji said .

" Umm ... I want to go anywhere . ANywhere with you and Mommy . " Yuki smiled .

" Yuki ! " Tenten glares at Yuki .

" Don't worry Yuki I'll make her . " Neji smirked at Yuki .

" Make me ? " Tenten crossed her arms and glares at Neji .

" Promise , Yuki , I'll make your Mom . " Yuki smirked at Tenten .

" Okay , Yuki , I think it's getting late now so I think you should sleep now . And I promise that if you sleep right now I'll go with you and Neji next week wherever you want to go . " Tenten kissed Yuki .

" Really ? Thanks , Neji you made her . " Yuki smiled at Neji and Tenten .

" I told you . " Neji smirked at Yuki again .

" Umm , Mom . There's only one thing I want before I sleep and I wake up . " Yuki hugged Tenten .

" What is it , Sweetie ? " Tenten asked .

" Can you promise me that Neji will stay here ? I want to wake up tomorrow morning that you and Neji nee is here . Pweash , Mommy . " Yuki did her PUPPY EYES on Tenten .

" Umm ... " Tenten looked at Neji who is smirking at her . " O-okay ... but . "

" Did you hear that Neji nee ? Is it okay for you to stay here ? I really missed you . " Yuki pleaded .

" SUre , I'd love to . I promise . When you wake up I'm here with your Mommy . " Neji said .

" Okay , goodnight I love you two . " Yuki said and closed her eyes immediatley .

" Yuki ... Yuki ... Yuki . " Tenten sighed .

" So , Hinata . Umm , I had a blast . Goodnight . " Naruto said as he drived Hinata home .

" Thanks , Naruto . I hope Neji won't kill me . Umm ... Naruto-kun , remember our plan . Don't tell anyone about this and we're going to show Neji or Aya if it is the right time . " HInata said .

" Yeah , I know . And this is also for Tenten . For Tenten's father and Neji's father . " Naruto added .

" Yeah , I know . Okay , bye . " Hinata said as she steps out from Naruto's car .

" Tenten ... why didn't you tell me ? " Neji asked while he and Tenten is looking at Yuki .

" JUst like I said ... I'm afraid you will get mad . " Tenten said .

" Who is her father ? " Neji asked .

" U-umm ... her father ... is my classmate a-at S-suna . " Tenten lied .

" I see . So , for 6 years it seems that both of us finally moved on . I have a wife and you have a daughter already . " Neji said .

" Yeah , life is really ... fast . So , when did you get married to Aya ? " Tenten faked a smile .

" Umm , like 2 years ago . I don't know . I don't care about our marriage . And also I don't want to have kids . " Neji said .

" She's your wife . And even if you don't like her one day you'll love her too . Just like I felt for you . " Tenten said .

" I hope so . But I never had feelings for her and also Karin . "

" I thought you loved Karin . You even used me to make her jealous , right ? Did she dumped you or did you dumped her ? " Tenten asked .

" After one week that I knew you left I broke up with her . " Neji said .

" Why ? Aren't you happy that time ? I left and you got Karin back to you and no one's gonna bother you anymore . " Tenten said as she tried to stopped her tears from flowing to her eyes .

" You know Tenten . You changed a lot . I think your not the Tenten that I knew before . " Neji said .

" YOu don't know anything . " Tenten started to cry . " Excuse me . " Tenten wiped her tears as she stands from the chair .

Tenten was about to open the door and left when Neji stopped her .

Then Neji hugged her .

" I-i'm sorry ... " Neji said .

" It's okay . " Tenten said .

Neji faced Tenten to him and kissed her passionately .

Tenten responded to his kisses .

Then suddenly Tenko entered the room as her eyes widend to see Tenten kissing his ex boyfriend .

Tenten broke the kiss .

" M-mom ! " Tenten exclaimed .

" U-umm , s-sorry . I-i'll just see Yuki later . " Tenko said and she was about to leave .

" N-no , Mom ! Y-y-you can see Yuki . I-it's okay w-we're doing nothing . Yeah . " Tenten said as she stopped Tenko from going out .

" O-okay . Hi ... Neji . " Tenko said as she glares at Neji . " What are you doing here ? " Tenko crossed her arms .

" Mom , Yuki ... wants Neji to stay here . " Tenten said .

" Really ? Well , if Yuki wants to . Then stay here . I bet you wouldn't stay here for long . It's so boring in here for you . " Tenko said and walks away .

" Umm , Neji ... I'm so sorry about my Mom . S-she's just depressed and worried about what happend to my dad and Yuki . T-that's all . " Tenten said .

" It's okay . " Neji said silently .

Then Neji pulled out a bundle of money from his bag and handed it to Tenten .

" Here . For your Yuki and your father . " Neji said as he handed the money to Tenten .

" Neji , no . You already gave my salary yesterday . " Tenten refused .

" Tenten ... this is for your daughter . Come on take it . " Neji said .

" Umm ... I-i don't know what to say . D-does your wife know about this ? " Tenten bowed her head .

" It's okay Aya dosen't know . And why would I tell her . If I told her she would pull my hair . " Neji tapped Tenten's shoulder .

" Neji , thank you so much ! Really , thank you . I don't know why are you doing this but ... thank you . " Tenten hugged Neji tight as tears are flowing from her eyes .

" Umm , your welcome . I'm doing this because you really need it especially Yuki . " Neji hugged Tenten back .

" Thank you . S-so ... w-what's c-can I do for you ? A-as a replacement ? " Tenten asked as she wiped her tears .

" No need . But ... " Neji smirked at Tenten and pinned her in the couch . " ... if you want to do something as a replacement . Then have sex with me right now ... here in the couch . " Neji said as he trailed kissed to Tenten's neck .

" Neji ... l-let's just do this tomorrow . I-if you really want to let's do this i-in your office tomorrow . "

" No , I want now . " Neji kissed Tenten in her neck more .

" Neji ... be quiet . If Yuki caught us or Mom . " Tenten said as she tried to push Neji but Neji pinned her hands to the couch .

" Then you better not make noise or moans . You always moan loud . Don't worry . I won't moan or groan loud and you do to . " Neji said .

" Okay , fine . D-did you lock the door ? " Tente asked .

" As always . " Neji smirked .

" D-don't you smirk at me . " Tenten said .

" Oh yeah . "

Neji reached for the light switch and he turns off the switch but the lampshade beside Yuki is on .

" Why did you turn off the lights ? " Tenten asked as Neji kissed her neck .

" Do you want Yuki or anyone to see us ? " Neji glared at Tenten .

" N-no ... a-are you sure you want to this ? " Tenten asked curiously .

" Mmm ... I do and I know you also want to . I can see the lustful desire in your eyes . " Neji teased .

" Yeah , I k-know you can see the you know in my eyes but ... it's not easy for me to have sex with your ex boyfriend that you just reunited yesterday for the past 6 years . Y-you know i-it wasn't easy for me . I-i'm just doing it because you want to and because I owe you . " Tenten said .

" I-i know , Ten . A-and I-i'm sorry . M-maybe i-it's because I wanted you to . Nevermind . I-i'm really sorry . I-it's not because I want you to be my sex slave . A-and I also noticed that I gave you money because you had sex with me last night and that makes you like a sex slave or a prostitute . I'm sorry , Tenten . " Neji said as he gets off in top of Tenten .

" I-it's okay . And also I need to do everything you want whether I like it or not because I'm your slave , remember ? And I owe you because if you didn't gave me a money I coudn't buy medicines for my father . " Tenten said as she sits beside Neji and bowed her head .

" I know but y-your a girl . You should be treated properly and nice . You shoudn't be treated like a whore or a slut . And I'm sorry for being harsh to you . " Neji said trying to be nice .

" Really ? You should have said that when you spread our sex video . " Tenten said in a cold tone .

" O-our sex video ? " Neji wondered as he looked at Tenten .

" You forgot about it ? Well , you just spread my video while you are having fun with my body , remember ? When we we're high school . That's why my father abandons me as her daughter , and you go back to Karin and everyone knows that I cheat on you . And what worse is ... " Tenten cried and she didn't manage to continue her sentence when she started to cry emotionally and buried her face to her arms .

" Tenten I ... " Neji tried to comfort Tenten .

" And what worse is after you took my virginity and after one week you just dumped me like that and you even told everyone that I cheated on you . " Tenten cried .

" Tenten ... I'm sorry . I-i ... " Neji shuttered .

Neji tried to hug Tenten but Tenten pushed him away .

" You what ?! Don't you know how much it hurts . I loved you and I trusted you . But you used me . And what worse is ... nevermind . " Tenten took a deep breath .

" I have to admit . When I knew you left konoha I really feel guilty . I know that you left Konoha because of your video and because I just dumped you like that . That's also the time when I stopped being drunk , a rebel , having illegal drugs and I stayed away from my friends that I met from the bar . " Neji said and wiped his tears .

" Y-your having drugs ? W-when w-we're high school ? " Tenten shuttered .

" Yes ... 3 months before we broke up when my father died , remember ? When my father died I coudn't accept it . One day my Uncle was drunk and he really beats me up . After that I became a rebel but I didn't neglect my studies . At first I started to go to the bar everynight even if there are classes tomorrow . That's where I meet some friends and I that's where I met Aya . I always go to the bar everynight . After a few days I told them my problem that I coudn't move on that my father dies and no one loves me anymore only my girlfriend . Then they told me to take those drugs that they gave me . At first I didn't want to take them . But the next day my Uncle was drunk again and he beats me up again . That's when I decided to take the drugs . After a few moments I felt like I didn't feel a single pain in my body anymore and I also forgot my problems when I take those drugs . I've been having drugs for months . I haven't told you about that because I knew that you would stop me . But Naruto , Sasuke , Kiba and Lee knew that I was having illegal drugs so they started to stay away from me . Because it's the only way to forget my problems and the pain . One time while I was drunk . Aya wanted to have sex with me but I refused . Because I thinked about you . And also one time while you we're sleeping I attempted to rape you . But I stopped myself because I don't want to hurt you . After two months of breaking up with you . That's when I stopped having drugs , being a drunk and being a rebel and also the time when I told my Uncle about taking those drugs . He didn't get mad at all but he decided that I should have a rehab . He also apologized for beating me up everytime he was drunk because he was also desperate when my father died . After a few months of having a rehab . That's when I really felt guilty for dumping you . I have to admit I really missed you . I even tried to kill myself just because I lost my father and I also lost the girl I loved and the girl who loves me . " Neji told Tenten the whole story and he started to cry .

" Neji , I ... why didn't you tell me ? All of this time . Does everytime I comfort you is just nothing to you ? Neji I-i'm your bestfriend and your girlfriend that time . I can always help you . You we're having drugs ? " Tenten said as she wiped her tears .  
" Yeah , I know . I'm sorry . Because of me you lost everything and I lost the girl I love . I'm sorry . I'm such a jerk , tenten . I should just have died when I tried to kill myself . A person like me dosen't deserve to live . " Neji cried .

" Neji ... well at least we both knew the truth for the pat 6 years . So , at least can we be bestfriends again ? " Tenten smiled .

" SUre , I'd love to . " Neji tried to smile as he wiped his tears .

" So , a-are we friends again ? " Tenten offered her hands to Neji .

" Friends . " Neji accepted her hand .

" We can help each other , We can tell secrets and we can comfort each other just like before . " Tenten smiled .

" Yeah , I missed that . How about ... friends with benefits ? " Neji glances at Tenten .

" Neji ! " Tenten crossed her arms .

" I'm just kidding . I know that ... " Neji said . " ' It's not easy for me to have sex with your ex-boyfriend ' , right ? " Neji imitated Tenten's voice .

Tenten giggled and noogied Neji on his head .

" Your so silly . " Tenten giggled as she noogied Neji's head . " Yeah , it's really hard for me . But i-if you really want to t-then l-let's d-do it . I-i owe you . " Tenten said nervously .

" Really ? But I-i don't want to force you . I-if you really don't want d-on't do it . Your a girl and you should be treated nice , remember ? " Neji said .

" Don't worry . You made me feel better when you gave me a money for my father . Now I'm gonna make you feel better . Just close your eyes . " Tenten said .

" Okay . " Neji nodded as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath .

" You lay down and relax . " Tenten smirked as he layed Neji on the couch .

Neji took another deep breath while his eyes are closed . Then he felt that Tenten unbuckled his belt and unzips his pants .

Then he felt that something is rubbing his manhood .

" Ahh ! Tenten , w-what a-are you doing ? " Neji moaned loud while his eyes are still closed .

" Sorry , did it hurt ? I-i don't know how to do it . S-sorry ... " Tenten said .

" No , continue . Oh god it feels so good . What are you doing to my ? J-just continue . Please . " Neji said while panting .

" Okay . "

Tenten continued to suck Neji's manhood .

Neji clenched his fist and almost pulled Tenten's hair while panting .

" Oh god , Tenten ! It feels good ! Where on earth did you learn to do that ?! " Neji moaned louder as he almost pulled Tenten's hair .

" Uh , Neji , a-are you okay ? " Tenten asked .

" Stop talking . Just keep going ! Ahh ! " Neji almost yelled .

Tenten sucked his manhood harder and faster . She moved her mouth up and down .

Neji clenched his teeth and held tight on the couch .

Neji tried not to moan or moan loud but he let out a loud moan when he felt he cummed on Tenten's mouth .

Tenten swallowed his cum .

" T-tenten , why did you swallow it ? " Neji said while panting .

" Who's moaning very loud now , huh ? " Tenten raised an eyebrow on Neji as she zips his pants back .

" Tenten , you great . Where did you learn to do that ? " Neji asked as he rubbed his manhood .

" Well ... I don't know . It just came into my mind to do that to you . " Tenten smiled .

" COme here you . " Neji pulled Tenten and pinned her to the couch .

" Neji , stop it tickles ! "

Neji unbuttoned Tenten's blouse and unhooked her bra while .

" Ahh ! Be careful my nipples is sensitive . " Tenten moaned .

" Oh , really . " Neji smirked at her .

Neji continued to suck and play her breast .

" Yuki is so lucky to taste this . " Neji said and pointed Tenten's nipple .

" You ! " Tenten slapped Neji's shoulder .

" M-mommy ? N-neji nee ? What are you two doing ? " Yuki asked as she opened her eyes and saw Neji was ontop of Tenten .

Neji and Tenten almost jumped when they heard that Yuki was awake .

" Y-y-yuki ! Y-your awake ! " Tenten jumped out from the couch and started to wear her bra and button back her blouse .

" Mommy , why is Neji nee on top of you ? " Yuki asked curiously .

" U-umm , Yuki , me and Neji nee a-are playing . Yeah , we're playing . H-he is tickling me . " Tenten said .

" Yeah , Yuki , we're playing . " Neji said .

" But why is Neji nee kissing you ? " Yuki asked curiously .

" No ! He's not kissing me ! H-he's just ... r-removing the dirt in my face w-while h-he's tickling me . Y-yeah ! " Tenten said nervously .

" Yeah , Yuki . A-and I-i'm just whispering to your Mommy that I'll stay here u-until - tomorrow . " Neji said as he came towards to Yuki .

" You are whispering to Mommy . But I heard you shouting and also Mommy . " Yuki added .

" Umm , we're playing , right ? U-umm , Yuki , j-just go sleep again . I-i promise Neji won't leve , okay ? " Tenten said as she caressed Yuki's head .

" Okay , goonight Mommy . Goodnight Daddy . I-i mean Neji nee . " Yuki said and she closed her eyes .

" D-daddy ? D-do I look like his Daddy ? " Neji raised an eyebrow on Tenten .

" U-umm , a little bit . " Tenten faked a smile .

Tenten sit sit beside Yuki and also Neji . They both stared at Yuki .

" SHe's really beautiful and cute . Just like you . " Neji said as he caressed Yuki's face .

" Thanks , she is also a genius just like her father . " Tenten added as she hugged Yuki .

" Really ? Tell me . What is her father like ? " Neji asked curiously .

" Her father is ... kind s-sometimes . He is a genius ... caring ... but sometimes a cold hearted and a jerk . And he also dumped me ... and used me as a bet . " Tenten said trying not to cry .

" Really ? H-he also dumped you ? I'm sorry . Does he know about Yuki ? "

" No ... I-i never told him . " Tenten said .

" Why ? " Neji asked .

A tear fell from Tenten's eye .

" If I tell his father about Yuki . WOuld his father accept her or will his father's family accept her ? No ! They woudn't neither her father ! And I don't want Yuki to feel eing rejected by his father or his father's family . I don't want Yuki to feel what I felt before ! " Tenten cried .

Tenten buried her face to Yuki's arm and started crying emotionally .

" I'm sorry . It's just . I mean I know what it feels for a child or a person that has no complete or happy family . I know what it feels . " Neji comforted Tenten .

" You know . I think I'm right . I'm really a pathetic mother . I can't even give Yuki what she want . All of her life she just wanted a father that would love her and me . But I can't because I know he woudn't accept her . And I don't want him to be abandoned by his family . " Tenten sniffed .

Neji came towards to Tenten and hugged her .

" No , your not . Even thought you can't give Yuki what she always wanted . At least you can give her what she really needed . Like , you are willing to work for your ex boyfriend just to raise her . Your not a pathetic mother . Your a loving and kind mother . Just like I said you should now how Yuki is very proud of you . Even thought you cannot give her a happy family or a father . At least she has a lovable mother who will always be there for her . " Neji comforted Tenten .

" Thanks . Because ... I grew up being rejected by my father . And if I tell Yuki's father I don't want her to be rejected by her father . And it really hurts for a child . " Tenten wiped her tears .

" Tenten , w-why don't you try to tell his father . Just try . If her father didn't accept her well at least you try . Because you can't refuse to let Yuki's father see her daughter even if he dosen't want her . But you just tell him in the right time . Now stop crying , Tenten . " Neji hugged Tenten and used his fingers to wipe her tears .

" I'll try . I hope her father would accept her . " Tenten sighed .

* * *

Hanabi was playing Hinata's Iphone when she opened the images and she saw a picture of Aya kissing other man .

" Hanabi , where is your new phone ? " Moegi asked .

" Is that your new phone ? " Konohamaru asked .

" Nope this is nee chan's iphone . " Hanabi answered as she browsed more pictures of Aya with other men .

" Who is that ? " Moegi asked .

" Oh , it's Aya . Neji's wife . " Hanabi said .

Then suddenly Hinata entered Hanabi's room .

" Oh , umm ... Hanabi . D-did Neji nii san called ? " Hinata asked as she entered Hanabi's room .

" Look nee chan . " Hanabi showed Hinata her phone . " AYa's got a boyfriend . K-I-S-S-I-N-G . " Hanabi sang .

" U-umm ... Hanabi . P-please , d-don't mention this to Neji , father and to anyone , okay ? " Hinata said as she sit beside Hanabi .

" Okay . " Hanabi nodded .

" Okay thanks . Now you all go to bed now . Father can't sleep because he said you we're all noisy and Neji nii san isn't home yet . " Hinata said as she takes her phone from Hanabi .

" Okay . Father is really a FUNSUCKER . " Hanabi sighed .

* * *

The next day .

Tenko entered the room where Yuki is .

Then Tenko gasped as she saw Neji and Tenten sleeping TOGETHER at the couch . Neji's arm was wrapped on Tenten's body and half of Tenten's blouse we're unbuttoned revealing her large breasts and her bra was on the floor .

Then Tenten groaned and she opened her eyes and she saw Tenko was looking at her .

" M-mom ! G-goodmorning ! N-neji , didn't manage to go home . B-because h-he was v-very tired and sleepy . " Tenten jumps out from the bed .

" So , you let him to sleep beside you ? " Tenko crossed her arms .

" Yeah . I mean no ! I just a-accidentally slept beside him . " Tenten said .

" Yeah , you accidentally slept with him . While your blouse if half unbuttoned and your bra and your blazer is scattered on the floor . " Tenko glared at Tenten .

" U-umm , I-i just unbuttoned it because the blouse is so fit a-and I removed the blazer because i-it's hot . " Tenten said as she buttoned her blouse back .

" Did you two do it last night ? " Tenko glared at Tenten again .

" N-no ! I-i mean w-why w-would I have sex with my ex boyfriend who just dumped me 6 years ago and just reunite 2 days ago . " tenten lied .

" A-are you sure ? Nothing happend to the two of you last night . Tenten , I'm just concered to you . I don't want him to hurt you again . B-but if he did something to you just tell me . " Tenko hugged Tenten .

" Don't worry , Mom . I'm okay . W-w're friends now . W-we talked about of what happend 6 years ago . A-and we're friends now . " Tenten said .

" really ? Okay , I-i just came here to check you and Yuki . I-i'll go buy you two some breakfast . " Tenko said and shuts the door as she left .

Tenten shighed as she picked up her bra and blazer on the floor .

Then she faced Neji and looked at him while he was sleeping .

" I wish I could tell you the truth but I can't . I'm sorry . I don't want to ruin your life anymore especially you have a wife now . " tenten sighed as she caressed Neji's hair .

" tell me what ? "

Then Tenten gasped when Neji kissed her .

" N-neji ! Y-your awake ! Good morning ! What do you want to eat ? " Tenten panicked .

" Yeah , actually I was awake before your awake . I was kissing shoulder while your asleep . And I also heard your conversation with your Mom . And what are you gonna tell me that you can't tell me because you don't wanna ruin my life and just because I have I wife now ? " Neji said .

" Well , i-it was nothing . J-just zip your pants back and you should go home while early and get ready for work . " tenten said .

" Tenten , come on . I thought we we're bestfriends again . And we should not keep secrets and problems from each other . Come on , what is it ? " Neji said as he sits on the couch .

" U-umm , it was a-about my mom . S-she was kinda mad at you . That's it . Now , I'll just wait for mom to buy us some breakfast and then you can go home for awhile and get ready for work . " Tenten lied .

" Really ? That's it ? " Neji raised an eyebrow on her .

" Y-yeah , w-w're friends , right ? We should not keep secrets from each other . " Tenten faked a smile .

" Okay . " Neji nodded .


	7. Aya is such a BIG FAT LIAR

Neji entered his room then suddenly a angry voice came from his back .

" Neji ! WHere have you been !? We've been calling you all night . And your not answering . " Hiashi yelled .

" I-i'm in the hospital w-with ... Tenten . " Neji said .

" Really ? In the hospital !? Or in a motel with Tenten ?! " Hiashi yelled .

" I-in a motel ? W-who told you ? " Neji wondered .

" Aya . She said she saw you in a motel with your secretary . SHe came here last night she was crying . "

" WHat ?! T-then why don't you ask Tenten . We're in the hospital because she needs me . She's my friend . What's wrong about that ? " Neji demanded .

" Then tell me who did you visit in the hospital . "

" Her father and her sick daughter . And where is Aya ? I'm gonna ask her . " Neji almost yelled .

" Don't you use that tone with me ! And one more thing . Aya told me that last night she saw Tenten's phone in your room . Did you two did something ? "

" No ! I just asked her to clean my room that's all ! And please tell Aya to stop telling rumors to you about me cheating on her . " Neji yelled .

Then suddenly Hiashi slapped Neji .

" Don't you ever yell at me again ! Just talk about this with your wife . God , Aya is a kind girl and Tenten your secretary is your ex girlfriend who just cheated on you . You fired many of your secretary . Then why don't you fire Tenten . She's a whore and a slut . " Hiashi yelled .

" She's not a whore and a slut . It's Aya who is the slut . Tenten is my friend . And she told me everything . And I told her everything . We already knew . " Neji said .

" Aya is not a slut . Maybe it's because you don't get along with her so you don't know her as well as I do . Just get dressed and go to work you bitch . And if I were you just fire your secretary . If she's your mistress ." Hiashi said and left Neji .

Neji sighed .

" U-umm , Neji nii san ? " Hinata knocked at the door .

" Hey . "

" A-are you okay ? " Hinata asked as she sit beside Neji who is sitting in his bed .

" Do I like okay ? After what Aya told Uncle . " Neji answered in a cold tone .

" I'm sorry . Don't worry one day Father will really knew Aya as well . I mean One day they will know Aya's true color . " Hinata hugged Neji .

" How ?! You don't even know anything . Or you don't talk or hang out with Aya often . So how come will you know her true personality ?! Ever since Father died my life is completely miserable ! " Neji cried .

" I know , I know . Neji , don't keep secrets from me . I know you won't do such a thing . I know that Aya will only do that . And I hope you won't fire Tenten from her work . She needs it . For her father a-and her mother . " Hinata comforted Neji .

" And her daughter , right ? " Neji said as he wiped his tears .

" D-daughter ? What are you talking about ? "

" COme on , Hinata . I know Tenten has a daughter . Yuki . She is Tenten's daughter . Yuki is in the hospital yesterday . A-and I spend a night in the hospital with Tenten and Yuki . because Tenten really needs accompany . You know . Why didn't you tell me about Yuki while we're on the mall ? I woudn't get mad at her . " Neji said .

" S-she told you ? Oh , I'm so glad she finally made her decision and I'm so happy for you . " Hinata smiled .

" When I asked her why didn't she tell me . She told me because she thought that I would get mad at her for getting pregnant with other man . " Neji said .

" What ? She didn't tell you ? I-i mean she did ?! " Hinata said .

" Yeah , well it seems that for 6 years both of us had finally moved on . I have a wife now and she has a daughter now . " Neji said in a calm tone .

" Yeah , you never know . " Hinata sighed .

" Because of Yuki I feel like I wanted to have a kid now . " Neji said smiling .

" Then go make love with Tenten or with Aya if you want . " Hinata muttered while giggling .

" What did you said ?! " Neji yelled .

" Nothing . I said if you feel like you wanted to have a kid . Then go treat Yuki like your daughter . " Hinata smirked at Neji .

" Like my daughter ? " Neji confirmed .

" yeah . Try . I'm sure you'll like her . " Hinata nodded .

" Well , okay . I'll try . " Neji smiled .

* * *

" Mommy , is Neji nee coming back later or tomorrow ? " Yuki asked .

" I don't know . And I bet not because he's busy . " Tenten said while putting make up .

" Mommy , I super duper like Neji . " Yuki smirked at Tenten .

" Why do you like him so much ? You've just known him for like 2 days . " Tenten said .

" Maybe it's because he's the most kindest and coolest guy I've ever met than Naruto and Shikamaru . Naruto is also nice . But I think Neji is much cooler than him . Shikamaru is also nice but he always says that I'm such a troublesome child . " Yuki said .

" really ? Well , Shikamaru is really like that . His favorite line is ... " Tenten said and she pulled her hair up like Shikamaru's hairstyle . " ' How troublesome . ' ' What a drag ! ' " Tenten imitated Shikamaru .

" Your so silly , Mom ! " Yuki laughed .

" And Naruto . When I was high school he's very noisy , talkative , troublesome and usually argues or annoys Sasuke , Neji and Kiba ." tenten said .

" He often argues with Sasuke , Neji nee and Kiba ? How brave . " Yuki laughed .

" What do you think of Neji ? " Tenten asked .

" He's cool , smart , kind and I really love him . How I wish he's just my father if only he has no wife . " Yuki said .

" Really ? You like him ? " Tenten sighed .

" Yeah , Mom . " Yuki nodded .

" Okay . " Tenten sighed .

" Oh , Mommy . It's about what Neji nee said . That we are going out . Can we ? " Yuki showed her PUPPY EYES at Tenten .

" Okay , okay , fine . We're going . " Tenten sighed .

" Hooray ! "

" Okay , I'll go to work now . Bye , Yuki , don't worry I promise when you get better we'll go to the mall with Neji . " Tenten hugged Yuki .

" Okay , I love you , Mom . "

" I love you too . "

* * *

Neji was driving then suddenly his phone is ringing .

He looked at his phone then he saw Aya's name .

" Hello ?! What do you want you slut ?! " Neji answered .

_" Aww , Neji , I'm not the slut it's your mistress who is the slut . "_ Aya said in a flirty tone .

" Aya , what the hell did you said to Uncle ?! And what are you talking about that you saw me and Tenten went into or spend a night in a motel ?! "

_" Yeah , it's true . "_

" What ?! Then prove it ! Show Uncle a photo , record or a video of us spending a night or that we went into a motel ! "

_" I saw you ! Neji how could you !? You said you fired your secretarys because they flirt you . Then you should fire Tenten for stealing you from me ! "_ Aya cried .

" We didn't do anything ! We're in the hospital . I just give her a drive to the hospital because her daughter was in the hospital . "

_" Yeah , it's you and her in the motel ! "_

" Whatever , you Slut Drunker ! Then go spread some rumors about me and my secretary going into a motel together ! But at least I know the truth that I didn't really went in a motel with her ! " Neji yelled and hanged the phone .

_" Whore . "_ Neji muttered to himself .

* * *

" Hey , tenten . " Hinata waved at tenten as she saw Tenten .

" hey , Hinata . "

" Did Neji nii san called you ? " Hinata asked while they are walking .

" Nope . Why ? " Tenten nodded which means her answer is no .

" Well , is Neji nii san with you last night ? " Hinata asked .

" U-umm , yeah , I'm with him last night . We're in the hospital w-with Yuki . " Tenten answered .

" I knew it . "

" Knew what ? " Tenten asked .

" Well , Neji nii san didn't inform us that he's with you last night . And Father was really worried about him . Then suddenly Aya came into the compound crying and told Father that she saw you and Neji went into a ... motel . " Hinata said .

There was a long pause in Tenten .

" Umm , Tenten , you okay ? " Hinata said as she waved his hands into Tenten's eyes .

Then suddenly Tenten laughed like there's no tomorrow .

" hahahaha ! T-that girl really cracked her head ! HAhaha ! " tenten laughed .

Tenten was laughing that the other people was almost looking at her .

" I-i'm sorry . Really ? She told that ? She must bumped her head or something . " tenten said .

" Yeah , but I don't belive her . I know you and Neji woudn't do such a thing like that . Don't worry One day Aya's true color and personality will pop up . " Hinata said .

" I hope . " Tenten sighed .

Then suddenly a car beside them beeped the horn .

" Oh my gosh ! " Tenten gasped .

" W-wait , isn't that N-neji nii san's car ? " Hinata said as she stared at the black car .

They coudn't see what is inside the car because it's tinted .

Then they go near the car and looked at the window .

" I-it's Neji , Tenten . " Hinata said as she looked at Neji inside the car .

" Umm , neji . I-it's me Tenten a-and Hinata . " Tenten knocked on the window of Neji's car .

Neji didn't hear them . Neji's face was buried on the steering wheel of the car .

Then Hinata opened the door and tapped Neji's shoulder .

Neji groaned .

" Neji , are you okay ? " Tenten asked .

" Do I look okay ? " Neji said in a cold tone .

" Sorry ... I knew what happend . " Tenten said .

" That whore ! She says she loves me and she loved me ! But she keeps making my life miserable ! One More lie , Aya ! One more lie ! One more rumor ! And I'll dump you like your slut friend and I don't care if your my wife ! " Neji cried .

" Neji , stop crying . It's okay . At least you know that we didn't really do it , right ? Neji ... " Tenten hugged Neji as she comforted him .

" I don't care if my family abandoned me . Just one more lie or rumor about me cheating on that whore ! I'll kill that shit ! " Neji let out his anger .

" D-don't let your anger out here . Come on let's go to your office and we'll talk about this . " Hinata said .

" Come on , Neji . Let's talk about this in your office . " Tenten hugged Neji .

* * *

Neji buried his head on his desk while crying .

" Neji ... I'm sorry . I shoudn't accept your offer to drive me to the hospital . I'm really sorry , Neji . This is all my fault . " Tenten sighed .

" No , it's that whore's fault , Tenten ! She's such a big fat liar ! " Neji yelled .

" Neji nii san , c-calm down . F-father , could hear you or t-the other people . " Hinata said .

" Well , that's great . So , they'll know that Slut is a big fat liar ! " Neji said .

Then suddenly a flirty voice came from the door .

" What's the matter , Neji ? Is that slut or your whore cousin making you cry ? " Aya said in a flirty tone as she came toward to neji and hugged him .

" Don't you dare touch me you ugly liar ! " Neji pushes Aya causing her to fell on the floor .

" Ouch ! "

Then suddenly Hiashi entered the office .

" What's going on here ? "

" Hiashi-sama , your nephew pushed me on the floor . He keeps denying that he went into a motel with her slut secretary . " Aya said .

" Yeah , and she called your lovely daughter Hinata a whore . " Neji said .

" Is that true , Aya ? " Hiashi asked Aya .

" No . Of course not . Why would I do that ?! You know Hinata and I we're friends , right , Hinata-chan ? "

" N-nope , w-we're not . " Hinata said .

" Hinata ! We're friends , right ? D-don't b-be scared of Neji . " AYa said .

" U-umm , Hiashi-sama ... t-theb truth is ... my father and my- daughter was in the hospital . When my mother called me that my daughter had a convulsion . I panicked and Neji offered me to drive me to the hospital and I say yes . But Neji was very tired from driving so fast then he fell asleep on the couch . " tenten explained .

" She's lying ! Hiashi-sama , would you rather belive that girl than me ?! Of course me ! She's Neji's ex girlfriend and she's the reason why Neji's life been miserable just because she ran away with her boyfriend . " Aya glares at tenten .

" But , I'm telling truth . " Tenten demanded .

" Stop it ! This time I'm going to let this go throught . But if I heard another thing about you Neji cheating on Aya . All of you are not gonna like what I'm gonna do to all of you . " Hiashi yelled and he left the office .

Then Aya hugged Neji .

" Don't worry , Neji . I forgive you . You too , Tenten . " Aya said in a flirty tone .

" Fuck off , Aya ! Before I spank your ugly face ! " Neji yelled attempting to punch Aya in her face but Hinata and Tenten hold his arm .

" A-aya , p-please , j-just let Neji t-to be alone f-for a moment . " Hinata said .

" Shut up , bitch ! " Aya galred at Hinata .

Calling a lovely girl like Hinata a whore makes Neji angry at Aya . Neji pushes Aya .

" Don't you ever call my sister or my bestfriend a slut or a whore ! " Neji yelled at Aya as he pushed Aya on the floor .

" Neji , stop ! " Tenten hold Neji's arm .

" Ahh ! I swear ! I'm gonna kill you , Tenten . " Aya yelled as she ran outside .

" Neji ... I'm sorry . really I am . " Tenten bowed her head .

" Don't worry it's not your fault . Aya is really like that ever since we get married . She's really making my life completely miserable . " Neji said as he sits down .

" Neji nii san ... don't worry . Just like I said trust me ... and also Naruto . " Hinata said as she hugged Neji .

" Okay . " Neji nodded .

* * *

**TEASER :**

**" Neji ! Your are he one who is cheating on me . I don't have any boyfriend ! " Aya cried ; yelled .**

**" Yeah ... the best of three . " Naruto and Hinata said as she crossed her arms and as she entered her father's office .**


End file.
